Muito Bem Acompanhado
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Roy é convidado para o casamento de sua irmã, mas, será que o Coronel terá coragem suficiente para voltar à sua cidade natal? Summary terrivel..... Royai Capítulo 14 ON NÃO é o Último Capítulo.
1. O Convite de Casamento

**Fanfic**: Muito Bem Acompanhada.

**Gênero: **Comédia/ Romance

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Hagane no Renkinjutsushi não me pertence (séééério???? O.o), ate porque, se me pertencesse, o Ed olharia a Winry e eles se casariam, o Al se apaixonaria pela Rose de primeira vista, O Hughes estaria vivo, a Nina não seria uma Quimera, a Trisha estaria viva da silva, os Rockebell também e o senhor Mustang e a senhorita Hawkeye iriam viver pelos cantos do QG se amassando.

**Sinopse: **Roy é convidado para o casamento de sua irmã, mas, será que o Coronel terá coragem suficiente para voltar à sua cidade natal?

**Capítulo 1 – O Convite de Casamento.**

Aquele com certeza estava sendo um dia ruim para o Coronel Roy Mustang. Acordara atrasado e teve que ir ao quartel debaixo de uma chuva irritante. Para piorar a situação, ele acabara de receber um convite de casamento. Normal, se esse não fosse o convite de sua irmã. Normal, se esse casamento não fosse se realizar em sua cidade natal.

- Algum problema, Coronel? – Roy virou-se para encarar a Tenente. Ela mantinha seu olhar voltado para a pilha de relatórios a ser conferida e organizada, que estava sobre sua mesa.

- Não há problema algum, Hawkeye – ele respondeu, voltando-se para a janela. Janela a qual estava contemplando por vários minutos.

- Entendo. Então, talvez, haja um explicação plausível para o fato de que o senhor está há mais de um hora parado em frente à essa janela – a voz de Riza não se alterou em nenhum momento, nem seus olhos desviaram-se dos papeis de sua mesa. Roy caminhou ate a mesa da tenente e depositou sobre os papeis o convite de casamento – E isso é? – perguntou ela, abrindo o cartão e lendo seu conteúdo – Não sabia que o senhor tinha uma irmã.

- Sim, eu tenho – suspirou Mustang – Uma irmã mais nova. E ela vai se casar.

- Meus parabéns à ela – disse Riza, continuando com seu trabalho – Não entendo porque isso o preocupa, Coronel – ela olhou a expressão carrancuda de Roy e sorriu – Qual é o problema, afinal?

- Você não entenderia, Hawkeye – Roy voltou a fitar a janela – Eu apenas desejaria não ter que voltar lá. Mas isso não me deixou muita escolha. Eu vou ter que voltar.

Riza não sabia o que dizer, então ficou em silencio. Roy também nada disse. E la ficaram eles, em um profundo silencio ate o final do expediente.

- Coronel – chamou Riza, tudo arrumado em cima de sua mesa, pronta para sair – Já passa das sete horas. O senhor quer uma carona?

- Não, obrigada Tenente. Eu vou caminhando – ele não sabia ao certo se recusara o pedido porque queria caminhar, ou simplesmente porque não queria sair dali no momento. Eles se despediram e Roy voltou os olhos para a pilha de documentos que teria que levar para casa. Por um momento se arrependeu de ter recusado a carona que Riza lhe oferecera – Droga! – sem a mínima vontade, Roy arrumou tudo dentro de duas pesadas pastas.

Mas para sua surpresa, assim que saiu da sala, encontrou Riza recostada na parede. Ela lhe sorriu, caminhou ate ele e pegou uma de suas pastas – Achei que o senhor gostaria de uma carona, não?

- É, uma carona seria ótima, Hawkeye.

Havia silencio. As palavras mantinham-se presas dentro da boca. Mustang suspirou irritado – Mas, afinal, por que ela tinha que inventar de se casar?

- Porque quando duas pessoas se amam – começou a tenente – elas costumam se casar! – Mais silencio – Mas por que isso o perturba dessa maneira?

- Eu já lhe disse, Hawkeye – ele respondeu enfadado – Preferia não ter que voltar.

- O senhor responde como se isso explicasse alguma coisa.

- Vamos dizer que eu não sou bem quisto pelas famílias de lá – ele sorriu marotamente e olhou a tenente com o canto dos olhos – Se é que me entende.

- Imagino o que deve ter feito – ela rolou os olhos e não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso ao imaginar um Mustang um pouco mais novo, esbanjar seu charme pela pequena cidade de...qualquer que fosse a tal cidade de onde ele vinha.

- Vamos dizer que eu... – ele não pode terminar a frase, porque Riza já estacionara em frente sua casa – Ah...obrigada pela carona, Tenente Hawkeye.

- Por nada – ela respondeu. Então ela sorriu para o coronel e disse – Boa noite, Coronel Mustang – depois disso ela acelerou pela rua enquanto ele observava o carro sumir em uma curva.

Roy entrou em casa e despejou as pastas sobre a mesa da sala. Jogou-se exausto sobre o sofá e suspirou – Bem, vamos ao trabalho.

Não demorou muito e ele já estava cochilando. Não havia feito nem metade do trabalho e o sono já o tinha vencido. Só iria acordar na manha seguinte, completamente amassado e dolorido. Nunca mais dormiria no sofá.

Tomou um bom banho e ajeitou a farda da melhor maneira que pode. Juntou os papeis dentro das pastas e partiu para o Quartel.

Riza acordou assustada com os latidos de Black Hayate. Esfregou os olhos e olhou o pequeno cãozinho que latia animadamente. Acariciou-lhe o focinho e sorriu, ainda muito sonolenta, mas ao olhar o relógio, todo vestígio de sono desapareceu. Estava atrasada.

Ela nunca saberia com conseguiu tomar banho, arrumar-se e comer algo em apenas quinze minutos, mas o fato era que, no exato momento, ela dirigia enquanto batalhava com um pedaço de torrada que insistia em sujar-lhe de farelo – Odeio torradas.

O Coronel Roy Mustang já encontrava-se em sua sala, quando Riza finalmente chegou. Ela murmurou um pedido de desculpas por seu atraso e ele acenou. Não se olharam. Passara-se dez minutos ate que ele finalmente ergue-se o olhar e encontrasse a tenente absorta em meio à papelada de sua mesa – Algum problema, Coronel Mustang? – ele odiava quando Riza fazia isso.

- Nenhum problema, Tenente – Roy não tirou os olhos dela.

- Ainda preocupado com o casamento de sua irmã? – dessa vez, Riza olhou diretamente para ele – Ou já tem uma solução?

De repente uma idéia brotou no pensamento de Roy Mustang – Na verdade, Tenente – ele começou, sorrindo marotamente para a mulher a sua frente – Acabei de encontrar a solução.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi gente! Bem, essa é minha primeira fic de Fullmetal Alchemist...então, por favor...sejam razoaveis...

Ah, por favor...deixem Reviews...eu fiz essa fic como Tributo ao Royai Day (11/06)...então um feliz Royai Day e um feliz Dia dos Namorados.

Lika Nightmare.


	2. Ideias Surpreendentes

**Capítulo 2 –Idéias Surpreendentes.**

De repente uma idéia brotou no pensamento de Roy Mustang – Na verdade, Tenente – ele começou, sorrindo marotamente para a mulher a sua frente – Acabei de encontrar a solução.

-Uma solução? – exclamou ela, incrédula. E, levantando o rosto para encara-lo melhor, deparou-se com um pequeno sorriso que ele exibia – E qual seria essa solução, se me permite saber?

- Ora, não é óbvio? – perguntou ele – Você tem uma nova missão, Tenente Hawkeye.

- Uma nova missão? – Ela repetiu, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo – E o qual seria minha missão?

- Tenente – o coronel ajeitou o cabelo do modo mais sedutor que podia – Sua nova missão é ir comigo ao casamento.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Riza Hawkeye finalmente entendesse o que seu superior estava lhe incumbindo como missão. Acompanha-lo em um casamento. Ela repetiu mentalmente. Quando ela finalmente fixou sua atenção no alquimista das chamas, este exibia-lhe um sorriso cínico – E então, Tenente? – ele disse – Está apta para realizar a missão?

- Sim, senhor.

-Pois bem – disse ele, enquanto se levantava, ajeitando o cabelo e indo em direção à porta – Partiremos amanhã, pela manhã. Então, sugiro que resolva o que tiver de resolver e esteja na estação amanhã.

- Sim, senhor – foi a única coisa que ela disse, antes que ele saísse da sala, porque sua mente recusava-se a processar essa informação. Se para ela, já era difícil agüentar o coronel Mustang, dentro do quartel, enquanto ele comentava, em alto e bom som, sobre as saídas das noites anteriores; agora seria praticamente impossível. No quartel existiam Havoc, Fallman, Breda e Fuery e estes, bem ou mal, serviam para entreter e massagear o ego do alquimista das chamas – Melhor voltar a trabalhar – ela exclamou, balançando a cabeça, como que para esquecer seus pensamentos.

Riza caminhou ate a mesa do coronel – Por que ele sempre desarruma tudo? – perguntou-se, ao examinar a bagunça que o coronel tinha feito – É realmente incrível que uma pessoa possa bagunçar uma mesa em menos da metade do expediente!

- Que bom saber que você me acha incrível! – ela virou-se instintivamente, para deparar-se com o coronel, apoiado sobre a porta e com um sorriso sedutor que só ele sabia dar.

-Eu não me lembro de ter dito isso – disse Riza, calmamente. Ela andou de volta ate sua própria mesa e parou, encarando o coronel. Talvez ela não quisesse admitir, mas, Roy Mustang realmente era um homem muito charmoso. Ela não saberia dizer se o charme dele vinha dos seus olhos, ou do modo como sorria. Mas sabia que ele tinha um certo charme que enfeitiçava as mulheres.

- Hawkeye...eu sei que você me acha perfeito e tudo mais – Ele havia tirado o dia para implicar com ela. Afinal, de todas as pessoas com quem podia implicar, Riza era a mais interessante; porque em todo o quartel, apenas ela sabia responder às implicâncias do coronel devidamente – Mas concentre-se em trabalhar.

- Com todo respeito, Coronel Mustang – disse ela, em um misto perfeito de seriedade e sarcasmo – O senhor também deve se concentrar em seu trabalho. Vejo eu que nem ao menos terminou com os relatórios que lhe entreguei ontem. E, alem disso, desarrumou as fichas que levei horas para arrumar.

- As arrumarei de volta – disse o coronel, passando direto por ela, em direção à sua mesa. Ele começou a empilhar as folhas com calma. Ele podia sentir os olhos dela sobre ele. De alguma forma que ele não sabia explicar, ele podia sentir quando ela o olhava. Não era sempre que ele conseguia, mas quando estavam à sos, ou em meio à poucas pessoas, tornava-se fácil.

Roy queria fazer alguma brincadeira; talvez insinuar que ela estivesse encarando-o, o quem sabe supor que ela estava fantasiando coisas impuras com ele. Mas algo o deteve; talvez fosse a certeza de que Riza se irritaria com aquelas suposições. E ele não queria irrita-la mais do que o limite que a paciência dela permitia.

- Pode tirar a tarde para resolver suas pendências, Tenente – ele quebrou o silencio, ainda de costas para Riza, que por sua vez, encontrava-se absorta em seu trabalho – Se quiser.

Demorou alguns segundos ate que ela finalmente se pronunciasse – Não será preciso, senhor.

Talvez ela quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi impedida pelo toque do telefone. Ela suspirou baixinho antes de voltar a analizar os documentos, mas sua atenção foi desviada pos logo ouviu um grito, um pouco estridente, gritar o nome do coronel.

- ROY!!!

Ele afastou o telefone do ouvido um pouco assustado e seu olhar se cruzou com o de Riza quando ela levantou os olhos para admirar a situação.

- Roy! Você recebeu o convite? Você vai vir não é? Eu preciso que você venha...ai...eu estou com tantas saudades.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, Laura – disse Roy – É claro que eu vou aparecer por ai. Eu não vou perder o seu casamento.

- Isso é bom! Isso é muito bom! – exclamou Laura – Talvez assim...VOCÊ RESOLVA SE CASAR DE UMA VEZ!

Se alquimia funcionasse via telefone, Laura Mustang seria, neste momento, uma nova vitima do coronel. O seu rosto estava inteiramente vermelho e Riza não sabia se por raiva ou por vergonha, embora ela desconfiasse que ele já tivesse perdido esta ultima em alguma esquina mal iluminada, enquanto jogava charme para alguma de suas acompanhantes.

- De qualquer modo... – continuou a mulher – estamos te esperando para o casamento! Riana a Clarisse estão com saudades também. Ah, Anya também esta morrendo de saudades!

Roy amarrou a cara – Estarei chegando amanha, na parte da tarde. Tchau, Laura.

- Certo, irmaõzinho! – Riza pode ouvi-la gargalhar do outro lado da linha, murmurar um adeus e desligar.

Então, o alquimista da chamas voltou seus olhos para a primeiro-tenente, que o encarava escondendo um sorriso – O que foi?

- Parece que sua irmã quer que você case – ela comentou, com uma falsa indiferença.

- Desafio você a encontrar alguém na minha família que não queria a mesma coisa!

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, aqui esta o segundo capítulo. Muito obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram uma review. e a todos que nao deixaram, tambem.

Desculpem-me pela demora para atualizar, eu realmente queria atualizar a fic na sexta-feira, mas a rotina estressante de Estágio/Escola/Casa a qual eu me submeto todos os dias me impediu de escrever algo que prestasse.

Ainda por cima, hoje, domingo, fui fazer a prova do vestibular da Uerj.

Bem, desculpem por nao responder as reviews uma a uma, mas estou com uma certa pressa e prometo que na proxima farei tudo bem certinho.

Deixem Reviews,

Um beijao para todos.

Lika Nightmare.


	3. A viagem para Tulley City

**Fanfic**: Muito Bem Acompanhado.

**Gênero: **Comédia/ Romance

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Hagane no Renkinjutsushi não me pertence (séééério???? O.o), ate porque, se me pertencesse, o Ed olharia a Winry e eles se casariam, o Al se apaixonaria pela Rose de primeira vista, O Hughes estaria vivo, a Nina não seria uma Quimera, a Trisha estaria viva da silva, os Rockbell também e o senhor Mustang e a senhorita Hawkeye iriam viver pelos cantos do QG se amassando.

**Sinopse: **Roy é convidado para o casamento de sua irmã, mas, será que o Coronel terá coragem suficiente para voltar à sua cidade natal?

**Capítulo 3 – A viagem para Tulley City.**

- Eu odeio torradas! – exclamou uma Riza extremamente mal-humorada – Tão pequenas e fazem tanta sujeira!

Riza Hawkeye estava quase pronta para sair. Estava usando sua farda militar, embora não estivesse em missão, preferia não ter de aparecer na frente do coronel usando as roupas que usa para passear. Ela saiu da casa deixando a copia da chave na caixa do correio, como havia prometido a Fuery, que se prontificara para cuidar de Black Hayate enquanto ela estivesse fora.

Enquanto isso, Roy Mustang estava sentado sobre um banco da estação. Olhou o relógio pela centésima vez e suspirou desanimado – Faltam quinze minutos.

A estação não estava cheia, mas tornava-se difícil ver algo, se não o estivesse procurando atentamente.

Foi quando distraidamente ele virara a cabeça para dar uma boa olhada em uma moça que passara de mini saia que ele pode ver, de relance, a tenente Hawkeye, carregando sua mala, com seu andar apressado. Então ele sorriu; ela estava realmente muito bonita.

- Bom dia, Tenente Hawkeye – ele apressou-se em saudar-la, tomando a bagagem de suas mãos.

- Bom dia, senhor – nenhum dos dois fez reverencia ou qualquer outra formalidade exigida pelo exército. Eram amigos há muito tempo para que fosse necessário todo aquele protocolo.

- Nosso trem parte em dez minutos – disse o coronel, consultando o relógio – Vamos? – ele estendeu uma das mãos para a tenente e sorriu sedutoramente.

Riza arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – Vamos – respondeu ela, antes de sorriu e passar direto pela mão estendida do coronel. Este não pode deixar de rir. Riza realmente era uma mulher difícil.

Já estavam viajando há mais de uma hora. A cidade de Tulley, onde morava a família de Roy, ficava a mais ou menos duas horas e meia de viajem.

O tenente-coronel estava deitado sobre a cama, olhando fixamente para o teto. E Riza, abraçada com suas próprias pernas, deixava seu olhar recair sobre a paisagem que passava ligeiramente pela janela do trem.

- Sabe, a minha família vai ficar feliz em te conhecer – ele suspirou e deu um sorriso – Especialmente minhas irmãs.

- E posso saber por que? – ela perguntou, sem olha-lo

- Porque você é uma pessoa...digamos...- ele pensou um pouco, vasculhando a mente atras de um adjetivo que se encaixasse à tenente, que não fosse gostosa, é claro – Digamos que você é uma boa pessoa.

- Uma boa pessoa? – ela repetiu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Todo esse tempo e ele so conseguia pensar em "boa pessoa"?

- Não reclame – exclamou o alquimista – Se eu dissesse outra coisa, provavelmente estaria com uma pistola apontada para minha cabeça nesse exato momento. Não é?

- Talvez – ela não conseguiu segurar o sorriso.

Faltavam meia hora para chegarem à estação da Cidade de Tulley. Riza, agora observava distraidamente o nada. Roy contentou-se em dormir, já que não havia mais nada de proveitoso a se fazer.

Quando o trem finalmente chegou a estação, ate mesmo Riza já estava sonolenta. Ela aproximou-se do coronel para acorda-lo, e aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada nele. Mas não foi uma boa idéia, visto que começou a ter certos pensamentos não muito puros em relação à Roy.

- Mustang – ela o balançou levemente, mas ele continuou dormindo – Mustang. Roy Mustang! – ela o chamou um pouco mais alto, ele continuou adormecido – Roy...eu vou atirar se não acordar agora!

- Já estou acordado, Hawkeye – ele disse, pondo-se de pé em um pulo – Já estou acordado!

- Melhor assim!

- Vamos procurar algum lugar para comer – disse-lhe o coronel, assim que saíram do trem com suas bagagens – Depois nos vamos para a casa dos meus pais.

Não demoraram para encontrar um restaurante que fosse decente. Comeram e conversaram bastante.

Já eram quase duas da tarde quando eles finalmente levantaram da mesa, pagaram a conta, que Mustang insistiu em pagar, e pegaram o rumo da casa dos pais de Roy.

- A minha família é um pouco grande, mas você se acostuma com eles – ele disse – Você vai adorar conhece-los – o coronel estava incrivelmente entusiasmado e Riza não pode deixar de alegrar-se com isso.

- Para que não estava querendo voltar, você ate que esta bem entusiasmado, Mustang – ela sorriu, sarcástica. Roy olhou para ela com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- É que, com você aqui, eu sei que vai dar tudo certo – eles ficaram em silencio e, por uns momentos, tudo que se ouvia era o som das pesadas botas batendo no chão.

- Me conte mais sobre a sua família – pediu ela. Na verdade era apenas um pretexto para acabar com aquele silencio constrangedor e aquela vontade súbita de encara-lo, vontade essa que não vinha acompanhada da coragem para faze-lo.

- O que quer saber sobre eles?

- Eu não sei – mais um pouco de silencio – Me conte sobre qualquer coisa.

- Eles tem a péssima mania de tentar me casar!

A tenente não pode deixar de rir – Isso deve ser engraçado! – ela exclamou.

- Nem tanto assim – ele despenteou o cabelo com uma das mãos e sorriu – As vezes isso realmente incomoda – era muito fácil conversar com ela. Estavam juntos há tanto tempo, juntos como amigos, juntos como parceiros, juntos como...irmãos? Não. Podiam se considerar qualquer coisa, menos irmãos. Ele não a via como uma mulher com a qual sairia em uma noite qualquer; mas também não a via como um homem – Lá esta! – ele exclamou, apontando uma grande casa, ainda um pouco afastada de onde estavam.

Levaram apenas alguns minutos para chegar ate a casa dos pais de Roy. Era muito maior do que parecia, agora que estavam à porta.

Roy bateu três vezes e, quando a porta se abriu, deram de cara com uma mulher muito parecida com o coronel. Ela tinha olhos um pouco maiores do que ele, o cabelo liso e negro batia-lhe na cintura. Assim que ela deu de cara com Mustang, atirou-se nos braços dele, o cumprimentando calorosamente.

Calorosamente ate demais, ao ponto de vista de Riza.

- Roy! Que bom que você veio! – ela dizia – Eu estava morrendo de saudades suas, seu ingrato...

- Eu disse que ia aparecer por aqui, Laura.

Então, aquela era a tal Laura. A irmã que ia se casar. Riza soltou um suspiro aliviado, não era uma possível namorada, mas sim a irmã mais nova do coronel. E isso realmente a deixava muito mais tranqüila.

- E, você trouxe a sua namorada! – agora, Laura abraçava uma Riza completamente vermelha e desconcertada – Você é linda! Meu irmão tem muito bom gosto.

- Não somos namorados! – a tenente disse. O rosto queimava de vergonha.

- Como assim?

- Ela não é minha namorada, Laura – explicou o coronel – Ela é a Tenente Riza Hawkeye.

- Tenente? – Laura Mustang dera uma boa analisada em Riza. Ela era bonita, cabelo loiro, olhos bonitos. Ela se perguntara se Roy já havia notado a beleza dela alguma vez – Me desculpe, Tenente Hawkeye. Eu me confundi.

- Acontece – foi tudo que Riza conseguiu dizer.

- Certo, mas vamos entrando – Laura passou pelo irmão, entrelaçou o braço com o da tenente e sorriu – A família precisa conhecer você!

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, aqui esta o capítulo 3 da fic. Gente, reviews. Eu to aqui, cheia de febre, mas resolvi postar só porque quase ninguem atualiza as fics na terça feira, nem na segunda. Eu ate ia postar ontem, mas so terminei de escrever esse capítulo as duas e meia da madrugada, e ai eu ja estava morrendo de sono. To acabada!

Entao deixem bastante reviews que eu vou adorar ler e responder. Bom, deixa eu ir antes que minha mae me pegue no PC. clandestina

Um beijao e muito obrigada a todos que leem e deixam reviews...e aos que nao deixam reviews, minha suplicas e um beijao!

Lika Nightmare, com febre! xP


	4. Conhecendo a Família Mustang

**Fanfic**: Muito Bem Acompanhado.

**Gênero: **Comédia/ Romance

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Hagane no Renkinjutsushi não me pertence (séééério???? O.o), ate porque, se me pertencesse, o Ed olharia a Winry e eles se casariam, o Al se apaixonaria pela Rose de primeira vista, O Hughes estaria vivo, a Nina não seria uma Quimera, a Trisha estaria viva da silva, os Rockbell também e o senhor Mustang e a senhorita Hawkeye iriam viver pelos cantos do QG se amassando.

**Sinopse: **Roy é convidado para o casamento de sua irmã, mas, será que o Coronel terá coragem suficiente para voltar à sua cidade natal?

**Capítulo 4 – Conhecendo a Família Mustang**

- Eles vão adorar você! – repetiu Laura Mustang. A tenente Hawkeye não estava tão certa de que era adorável. Pelo menos não tão adorável assim. E o safado só sabe rir. Ela pensou, lançando um olhar um pouco ameaçador ao coronel.

Eles atravessaram a casa, indo parar no quintal de trás, onde toda a família se encontrava reunida – Olha só quem resolveu aparecer! – gritou a irmã de Roy – O ultimo dos solteiros.

- Roy! – uma senhora, de seus tantos anos, levantou-se sorrindo e caminhou com os braços abertos ao encontro dele – Que saudades!

Ele a abraçou sorrindo – Senti saudades também – ele revelou, quase com um sussurro – Esta é a...

Ele não pode terminar a frase porque a tal mulher, que no caso era sua mãe, abraçou a tenente com força e plantou um beijo em uma das bochechas, fazendo com que Roy se admirasse. Ele nunca imaginara que alguém fosse capaz de beijar as bochechas da tenente sem ser ameaçado com uma arma na cabeça – Não acredito que o meu filho finalmente arranjou uma namorada seria!

Eles ainda tentaram negar, mas a Sra Mustang estava extasiada – Vejam! O Roy trouxe a namorada.

- Eu não... – a voz de Riza não conseguia sair. Ela olhou para o coronel, esperando que ele desmentisse, mas este estava tão sem reação quanto ela própria.

Em um minuto, vários tios, sobrinhos, primos, irmãs e tudo mais; todos eles se amontoaram sobre Riza, distribuindo elogios e comentando em bom som como Roy tinha bom gosto.

- Você é militar! – exclamou algumas das irmãs dele, a qual ela não conseguiu identificar – Aposto que vocês se agarram mais do que realmente pensam na segurança do país!

Ao ouvir isso, Roy fechou os olhos, preparado para ouvir o disparo que viria a seguir. Mas ele não veio e então, quando ele olhou a tenente, ela estava completamente vermelha, travada de um modo que ele nunca imaginou que ela ficaria.

- Ela não está grávida, esta? – os olhos de Riza se esbugalharam – Você esta grávida? – repetiu a mãe do coronel.

- Na...não

Laura,a única que sabia da real situação de Riza e Roy, estava parada recostada sobre a parede, admirando aquele incrível espetáculo de bolas-fora. Mas quando a mãe resolveu perguntar se a tenente estava grávida, ela resolveu interferir – Pessoal...ela não está grávida! E eles nem mesmo são namorados!

A atenção de todos os Mustangs se voltou para Laura – Como assim não namoram? – perguntou a Sra Mustang ao coronel.

- A Primeiro-Tenente Hawkeye não é minha namorada.

- Então o que você é dele? – perguntou alguma das irmãs mais velhas de Roy.

- Eu trabalho para ele.

O silencio que se seguiu foi sepulcral. Riza podia ver as rostos de todos eles mudarem de cor. Alguns ficaram pálidos, outros adotaram uma cor intensa de vermelho e outros adotaram um arroxeado um pouco macabro.

- Acho que...nos precipitamos demais – disse a Sra Mustang

- Acha mesmo? – perguntou Laura, com a voz banhada em sarcasmo.

- Ele aparece aqui, acompanhado de uma mulher muito bonita e não quer que pensemos que arranjou uma namorada? – exclamou uma das irmãs mais velhas. Ela se aproximou de Riza e sorriu – Eu sou a Clarisse. Desculpe-nos pela nossa...exaltação, mas nos queremos casar o Roy antes que as mulheres se enjoem dele.

A tenente sorriu. Seria impossível que as mulheres se enjoassem dele, apesar de ter todos aqueles defeitos irritantes que ele tinha.

- Eu sou a Riana – disse uma outra moça, cujo o cabelo era curto e batia-lhe um pouco abaixo do pescoço, seus olhos tinham um tom bonito de verde-esmeralda e eram puxados. O contrario da outra irmã, Clarisse, que tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e olhos pretos como os do coronel.

Uma terceira moça também veio se apresentar – E eu sou a Anya – disse ela. Era idêntica à Clarisse, mas aparentava ser mais séria, com o cabelo preso em um coque bem firme . Ela também tinha olhos pretos e puxados como os de Roy – E você, Tenente, como se chama?

- Me chamo Riza. Riza Hawkeye.

- Ela não é linda? – disse Laura à mãe, enlaçando seu braço ao braço da tenente.

- Você realmente é muito bonita, querida – a Sra Mustang era muito bonita também, mesmo com a idade que tinha, era realmente muito bela. O cabelo era preto e preso em um coque, os olhos eram verdes e puxados também; provavelmente era uma versão mais velha de Clarisse e Anya – É bom saber que meu filho tem por companhia uma mulher tão bonita quanto você.

- Obrigada, Sra Mustang.

- Não me chame assim! – ela exclamou falsamente horrorisada – Me chame de Helena, por favor.

Clarisse, Anya, Laura, Riana e Helena fizeram uma roda em volta de Riza, que procurava o coronel com os olhos enquanto bebia alguma coisa. Este por sua vez, encontrava-se sentado ao lado de um senhor, que Riza identificou como sendo o Sr Mustang.

Os olhos do coronel se cruzaram com os dela e ele lhe sorriu. E, desviando o olhar, ela se permitiu sorrir, por que não sorriria? Ele era irresistível, não é mesmo? Ou pelo menos era o que todas diziam sobre ele.

- O que você faz no exercito, Riza? – perguntou Laura – Quero dizer, eu sei que você é tenente e que trabalha para o meu irmão, mas, o que você faz para ele,já que ele é um alquimista?

A tenente Hawkeye soltou um suspiro e respondeu – O Coronel Mustang é o alquimista das chamas. Ele pode precisar de ajuda... – ela fez uma pausa e depois completou – em dias chuvosos.

- Ou seja, é inútil na chuva – exclamou Laura. Elas riram-se disso. Então Laura puxou a tenente pelo braço dizendo – Vem. Eu te mostro aonde você vai dormir.

Uma vez no andar de cima, Laura mostrara à tenente aonde esta iria passar as noites, enquanto ficasse hospedada na casa dos Mustangs.

- Bom esse é o seu quarto, portanto sinta-se a vontade – disse-lhe Laura – Eu preciso arrumar algumas coisas na cozinha. Se quiser, arrume seus pertences e depois junte-se à nós lá em baixo.

- Obrigada.

A morena sorriu, sussurrou um "de nada" e saiu, fechando a porta suavemente.

Riza colocou sua mala sobre a cama, não havia muito o que arrumar, mas ficaria ali pelo menos por duas semana, visto que o casamento se realizaria dentro de quinze dias. Ela colocou as roupas na gaveta da cômoda, as armas ficaram embaixo destas e, visto que na casa havia a presença de crianças e ela não queria causar nenhum acidente, a munição foi previamente retirada e guardada, assim como as armas estavam travadas.

Finalmente, colocou a mala, agora vazia, ao lado da cômoda. Retirou o casaco do uniforme militar e o jogou sobre a cama. Soltou o coque que havia feito pela manha e ajeitou as madeixas com a mão. Dera sorte de ter nascido com um cabelo tão fácil de se pentear.

Ainda estava entretida com seu cabelo, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar – ela disse, enquanto dava os ultimo retoques no cabelo.

O coronel entrou no quarto um pouco incerto. Trazia o casaco nas mãos. Ele ajeitou o cabelo e sorriu – Vejo que se acomodou bem. Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, senhor – ela desviara o olhar para arrumar alguma coisa em uma das gavetas -Obrigada.

Roy sentou-se sobre a cama fixando o olhar em Riza – O que foi? – ela lhe perguntou.

Ele continuou com o olhar fixo nela – É que...você fica diferente com o cabelo solto.

Sem dizer uma palavras, ela enrolou o cabelo em um coque novamente – Não prende – ele disse, agora de pé, com uma das mãos sobre a dela, impedindo-a de prender o cabelo – Deixa solto.

A tenente desistiu de prender o cabelo, deixando-o então, cair graciosamente pelos ombros – Acho que é melhor a gente descer, não? – a boca dela estava seca e ela nem ao menos sabia porquê. Mas sentir estar tão próxima assim a deixava nervosa.

Ele segurou uma das mãos de Riza e sorriu. Por que ele tinha que ser daquele jeito? Sedutor, Don Juan, safado, desgraçado e ainda por cima, bonito. Riza quis se bater mentalmente; bater não, espancar; não era a primeira vez que começava com esse tipo de pensamento sobre o coronel. Que droga! Se não parasse com isso imediatamente, poderiam haver conseqüências muito graves.

Mas por hora, devia descer as escadas e rezar para que por hoje, não passasse por mais nenhuma situação constrangedora.

* * *

**N/A: **Pois é, pessoal. Mais um capítulo postado. Pessoalmente eu quero dizer que esse capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever, porque eu nao conseguia escrever algo que soasse engraçado, ai eu me estressei e resolvi mandar ele assim mesmo. 

Acho que essa vai ser uma das últimas fics que escrevo de Humor/Romance...Macacos me mordam, escrever Drama é muito mais fácil!

Mil beijos à todos que deixaram reviews para a fic...eu adoro ler reviews, mas como o FFN me odeia, as vezes nao consigo responde-las! ¬¬

Mas nao deixem de escrever!

Lika Nightmare.


	5. Aposta

**Fanfic**: Muito Bem Acompanhado.

**Gênero: **Comédia/ Romance

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Hagane no Renkinjutsushi não me pertence (séééério???? O.o), ate porque, se me pertencesse, o Ed olharia a Winry e eles se casariam, o Al se apaixonaria pela Rose de primeira vista, O Hughes estaria vivo, a Nina não seria uma Quimera, a Trisha estaria viva da silva, os Rockbell também e o senhor Mustang e a senhorita Hawkeye iriam viver pelos cantos do QG se amassando.

**Sinopse: **Roy é convidado para o casamento de sua irmã, mas, será que o Coronel terá coragem suficiente para voltar à sua cidade natal?

**Capitulo 5 –** **Aposta.**

Riza acordou assustada, com a respiração alterada e o coração acelerado. O suor escorria-lhe pela face enquanto ela tentava se acalmar. Ela sentou-se sobre a cama, livrando-se da coberta; um feixe de luz que vinha da janela iluminou suas pernas.

Pôs-se de pé, ajeitou a camisola e caminhou ate a porta do quarto, abrindo-a da maneira mais silenciosa que podia. E então, pé ante pé, desceu a escada indo parar na sala. Esta estava semi-iluminada pela luz do luar, que vinha de uma janela. Ela atravessou a sala, indo parar em frente a janela, ignorando a presença de outra pessoa.

- Riza?

O coração da tenente disparou com o susto e ela virou-se assustada para contemplar a imagem do coronel Mustang, sentado no sofá.

- Roy – ela suspirou – Me assustou... – ela viu o rosto dele moldar-se num sorriso quase malicioso – O que faz aqui, a essa hora?

- Estava sem sono – ele respondeu – Mas o que você faz aqui?

- Tive um pesadelo – ela ainda estava a frente dele, de modo que a luz da lua a fazia parecer mais...sensual. Roy deu uma boa olhada na camisola que ela estava usando. Era preta e ia ate a metade da coxa da tenente.

- Senta e me faz companhia, enquanto o sono não vem – ele pediu, indicando a ela um lugar ao seu lado. Ela se sentou, cruzando as pernas ao faze-lo; sem notar a olhada que o coronel dera, com o canto dos olhos.

Então houve alguns segundos de silencio antes que ela resolvesse falar – Ainda sonha...com – a voz dela diminuíra, ate tornar-se um sussurro – Com Ishbal?

O coronel também demorou a responder – Sim – ela o encarou – Quase todas as noites...

- Ishbal nós mudou muito...

- Pois eu acho que continuamos sendo as mesmas pessoas – ele discordou – Dois viciados no trabalho...

- O senhor, viciado em trabalhar? – ela riu-se – Eu sou viciada em trabalho; o senhor é um vagabundo...

- Tenente! – ele exclamou, fingindo estar indignado – Como assim um vagabundo? Eu sou o mais dedicado daquele quartel todo!

- Cínico! – ela exclamou – O senhor nem aparece lá nas segundas-feiras!

- Segunda-feira faz parte do fim de semana! – então ele deu um daquele sorrisos que faziam as mulheres da Cidade Central suspirarem e jogarem-se aos pés dele.

- Só se for no seu mundo! – ela respondeu e então se levantou e alisou a camisola com as mãos, mas antes que saísse, sentiu a mão do coronel fechar-se sobre seu pulso. Quando ela virou, Roy estava de pé, na sua frente. Então ele se inclinou sobre ela e lhe disse

- Não permita que aquelas lembranças horríveis venham te atormentar enquanto você dorme – ele estava sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido – Ishbal é passado...e não pode te machucar...

E ele a soltou, deixando-a ir; e ela foi. Mas antes, virou-se para ele, sorriu e agradeceu.

* * *

Quando Riza acordou novamente, percebeu que já havia amanhecido. A luz solar entrava pela fresta da cortina. Vestiu o robe, arrumou a cama, pegou uma toalha e uma muda de roupa e caminhou, ainda sonolenta, para o banheiro.

Não precisou bater na porta para descobrir que estava ocupado, pois do lado de fora, estava o coronel, com uma terrível cara de sono, jogado no chão, fazendo da parede sua mais nova cama e da toalha, um confortável travesseiro.

- Bom dia, senhor – ela disse, parando ao lado dele, apoiando-se na parede.

- Bom...- ele respondeu, em meio a um bocejo – Dia...tenente... – e então logo voltara ao seu estado semi-letárgico.

Ela ficou tentada a sentar-se ao lado dele. Seria ótimo descansar mais um pouco. Não que ela estivesse cansada; na verdade, sentia-se disposta. Mas havia algo que lhe dava uma vontade enorme de sentar ali, ao lado de Roy, no chão do corredor.

- Pode ir primeiro, se quiser – ela voltou o olhar para ele e depois para a porta do banheiro, que agora estava aberta.

- Obrigada.

- Não por isso – ele bocejo mais uma vez – Eu estou com sono, mas ainda sou um cavalheiro.

Riza entrou no banheiro sorrindo; realmente, o coronel parecia uma criança quando estava com sono. Se livrou do robe a da camisola, deixando-os pendurados junto com a toalha. Entrou no boxe e deixou a água morna cair sobre seu corpo. Depois de cinco minutos, já se sentia completamente desperta. Enxugou-se completamente e se vestiu. Saiu do banheiro ainda secando o cabelo com a toalha e encontrou Roy ainda na mesma posição, cochilando.

Ela abaixou-se perto dele e, gentilmente, sacudiu-lhe o ombro – Mustang – ele resmungou e franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não acordou – Coronel – ele não fez nada – Roy...Roy Mustang!

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos e sorriu ao vê-la, mas logo sua expressão mudou para espanto e ele exclamou – Riza, o que você esta fazendo no meu quarto?

- Acontece, Don Juan – ela sorriu – que você esta dormindo no corredor – ele fez uma expressão de confusão e olhou em volta para constatar que realmente estava dormido no corredor da casa. Então ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a fazer o mesmo – O banheiro esta desocupado, você já pode tomar o seu banho.

- Ah...obrigado.

Ele já entrou no banheiro se despindo. Odiava dormir de pijama porque sentia-se desconfortável. Por isso, quando estava em casa, dormia apenas com uma cueca boxe. Jogou a roupa pelo chão, afinal, ele nunca foi muito organizado mesmo.

Levou quase meia hora para sair do banheiro perfumado, arrumado e, principalmente acordado. Quando desceu, já estavam todos na mesa. Laura conversava algo com Riza e seus pais comiam enquanto conversavam entre si.

- Bom dia! – Roy sentou-se ao lado de Riza, de frente para Laura. Colocou um grande pedaço de torrada na boca, mastigando com vontade. Estava morrendo de fome.

- Roy – chamou a irmã – Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas na igreja. Por que não vem comigo e, aproveitando, mostra a cidade para a Riza?

- Boa idéia – ele respondeu, entre uma mordida e outra.

Depois de tomarem o café, e de esperarem uns vinte minutos ate que Laura estivesse arrumada, foram caminhando para o centro de Tulley. O caminho não era longo e eles não levaram mais do que quinze minutos para chegarem. A igreja na qual seria realizado o casamento era muito grande, haviam vários vitrais que lhe emprestavam um ar muito belo.

- Meus pais se casaram nessa igreja – comentou o coronel – E todas as minhas irmãs também se casaram aqui.

- E o senhor é o próximo da lista.

- Se depender deles – ele riu – Com certeza.

- Por que não se casa de uma vez? – perguntou Riza – É tão simples...

- E passar o resto da minha vida ao lado da mesma pessoa? – Riza o encarou, incrédula. Casamento não era algo tão ruim assim – Não, obrigado.

- O senhor tem uma idéia muita errada sobre casamento – respondeu.

- Acho que a sua idéia sobre casamento é que está errada, Riza – riu-se, bagunçando o cabelo com uma das mãos e olhando fixamente para o altar da igreja – Casamento é sinônimo de prisão. Ou você acha que, depois de casada, uma pessoa poderá desfrutar de sua liberdade?

- Não creio que seja tão horrível assim.

- Pois então, case-se – disse o coronel – E eu duvido que continue sendo a mesma Riza Hawkeye que é agora.

- Se casar não é um bicho de sete cabeças – ela suspirou – E o senhor vai se dar conta disso, depois que estiver casado.

- Não creio que esse dia vá chegar.

- Pois eu aposto que vai acabar se apaixonando por uma de suas _acompanhantes_ – Roy lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha, mas não comentou nada – E vai acabar se casando.

- Então, proponho que façamos uma aposta.

- Que tipo de aposta?

- Vamos ver quem de nós dois será o primeiro a se casar – ele propôs.

Ela o encarou, depois estendeu a mão sorrindo – Pois bem. Eu suponho que será o senhor.

- E eu aposto em você – apertaram as mãos com um sorriso nos lábios. Agora, é só esperar para ver quem sairia vencedor daquela aposta pueril.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí, galera? Como voces estão? Pois é...as férias estao acabando e, como eu sei que eu vou acabar me enrolando em postar continuamente todas as fics que eu resolvi postar, lá vai mais um capítulo para voces. Uma coisinha importante: Eu nao vou conseguir atualizar todas as fics, toda semana; mas eu prometo que vou me esforçar para atualizar toda semana, pelo menos uma delas.

Agradeço do fundo do meu coraçaozinho à todos que estao lendo, deixando reviews e perdendo seu tempo precioso com essa maluca que vos escreve.

Revies foram respondidas por e-mails e se esqueci alguem, peço que me desculpem e avisem-me para que nao cometa esse erro novamente.

Um beijo,

Aproveitem o finalzinho das férias,

Lika Nightmare, que passou no curso de ingles! Pose vitoriosa

Alguem- O que isso tem a ver?


	6. O que eu sinto

**Fanfic**: Muito Bem Acompanhado.

**Gênero: **Comédia/ Romance

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Hagane no Renkinjutsushi não me pertence (séééério???? O.o), ate porque, se me pertencesse, o Ed olharia a Winry e eles se casariam, o Al se apaixonaria pela Rose de primeira vista, O Hughes estaria vivo, a Nina não seria uma Quimera, a Trisha estaria viva da silva, os Rockbell também e o senhor Mustang e a senhorita Hawkeye iriam viver pelos cantos do QG se amassando.

**Sinopse: **Roy é convidado para o casamento de sua irmã, mas, será que o Coronel terá coragem suficiente para voltar à sua cidade natal?

**Capítulo 6 –**

Ainda estavam sentados nos mesmo lugares, quando o coronel começou a rir.

- O que é tão engraçado? – ela perguntou, um tanto quanto curiosa.

- Sabe, Riza; essa igreja me traz muitas lembranças...

- E são boas lembranças, senhor?

- Ah, sim – o sorriso dele se intensificou, enquanto ele jogava a cabeça para trás e colocava as mãos na nuca – São ótimas lembranças – ela ficou em silencio, porque, por mais curiosa que estivesse, as tais lembranças, que o coronel havia classificado como "ótimas", certamente iriam deixa-la constrangida. Ela conhecia muito bem o que o coronel classificava como ótimo e não acreditava que seu gosto tivesse mudado em tão pouco tempo – Os meus pais costumavam vir à igreja todos os domingos. Minha mãe sempre disse que isso acalma o espírito e renova as forças da alma; por isso vínhamos sempre. Era uma boa época.

- Pensei que essa igreja lhe trouxesse lembranças de suas antigas _amigas_ – provocou a tenente, acidamente.

Ele fixou o olhar nela, mas antes que pudesse responder, Laura já estava de volta. Ela se sentou ao lado do irmão e passou a mão sobre o cabelo dele, deixando-o ainda mais despenteado – Sobre o que conversavam?

- Sobre as "ótimas" lembranças que o coronel tem deste lugar – Riza respondeu. A loira observou a outra abrir um sorriso largo e dar um soco leve no ombro do irmão.

- Estava contando sobre suas aventuras na igreja, meu querido herege? – brincou a morena.

- Eu nunca fui herege, apenas achei um modo melhor de me divertir aqui dentro.

- Sabe, Riza – começou a irmã caçula – O meu pequeno irmãozinho aqui aprontou muito quando era mais jovem. Você acredita que ele vinha para a igreja para levar as jovens inocentes para o mal caminho?

Riza sabia muito bem o que significava o "mal caminho". Especialmente se essas duas palavras viessem na mesma frase que "Roy Mustang". Ai sim, seria confusão na certa.

- Elas voavam em cima de mim – disse Roy – Acha mesmo que eu as deixaria passar assim?

- Claro que não – respondeu Laura – Mas bem que você podia arranjar um local melhor para se agarrar com metade das meninas da cidade, que não fosse na igreja!

Roy sorriu em resposta e eles deram o assunto por acabado – Bom, eu preciso mostrar a cidade pra Riza. Você vem junto, Laura?

- Não mesmo – ela respondeu – Vou à costureira...falando nisso, você trouxe um vestido pra casamento, Tenente?

- Ah... – ela sabia que estava se esquecendo de colocar algo na mala, mas na hora não sabia o que era – Acho que...vou comprar um por aqui.

- Ótimo. Vai com meu irmão, mas não aceite as opiniões dele, ou vai acabar indo a festa só de lingeire!

Laura se despediu deles, caminhando em direção oposta – Acho que temos coisas a fazer, não? – Roy estendeu a mão para ela, ao que ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Acha mesmo que vão cair na sua lábia, senhor?

- Não custa tentar, não é mesmo? – ele fez uma cara de decepção, da qual a loira gargalhou.

Riza passou seu braço pelo dele, deixando-o surpreso – Vamos?

- Vamos – e foram caminhando, de braços dados, olhando as vitrines em busca de algo que ficasse perfeito na loira.

Entraram em várias lojas, viram milhares de vestidos e, Roy já demonstrava sinais de enfraquecimento quando ela anunciou que havia achado a roupa perfeita.

Riza saiu da cabine e sorriu quando viu o coronel a olhar, admirado. Ela usava um vestido lilás que ia um pouco mais embaixo do joelho. Ele tinha um grande decote, o que proporcionou a Roy uma boa visão, mas cobria as costas inteiras. Ela usava uma sandália de salto, toda prateada e com pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes.

- O que achou?

Ele demorou alguns segundos ate poder articular uma frase decente – Você...ficou...legal.

A cara de decepção da tenente foi imensa e deu pena, a própria vendedora, que a estava atendendo, olhou para o moreno indignada – Ficou perfeito, senhorita – ela disse, solidária.

- Estou irritada de tanto experimentar roupas – ela disse pra si mesmo, quando já estava dentro da cabine – Vai ser esse mesmo...

Quando saiu da cabine, olhou para Roy, que continuava com seu olhar meio abobalhado enquanto se batia mentalmente por ter dito aquela frase estúpida – Eu já volto – anunciou e saiu, sem que ela pudesse contestar.

Riza o observou, intrigada e perguntou-se mentalmente aonde ele iria – Seu namorado não é muito bom com as palavras, não é mesmo? – comentou a atendente, ao que Riza confirmou balançando a cabeça, sem perceber que a atendente havia dito que eles eram namorados. A loira pagou pelas roupas e, pegando seu pacotes, deixou a loja para procurar por Roy.

Não precisou se empenhar em procura-lo, pois logo o encontrou conversando com uma mulher. Não, ela não pode conter o pequeno incomodo que sentiu ao vê-lo ali, parado, cheio de sorriso, conversando com aquela pessoa. Riza respirou fundo e procurou manter-se calma e racional; afinal de contas ela e o coronel não tinham nenhuma relação, que não fosse estritamente profissional, certo? Certíssimo!

Mas a verdade é que não podia conter um certo monstrinho irritante que parecia acordar quando ela via Roy com alguma de suas _queridas acompanhantes_.

Não era ciúmes. Ela repetia para si mesma. Não era ciúmes, mas talvez fosse...inveja. pura e simples inveja. O que chegava a ser tolo demais para ela, uma mulher decidida, confiante, bonita; uma ótima atiradora, com uma mira perfeita; uma tenente do exército amestriano. Era tudo isso, mas mesmo assim era uma mulher e era como mulher que não podia deixar de invejar as acompanhantes do alquimista das chamas.

- Idiota – sussurrou para si mesma – Você é Riza Hawkeye. Não há motivos para invejar as mulheres acéfalas que saem com ele!

Alias, ela nem mesmo sentia algo pelo alquimista. So invejava aquelas pobres mulheres porque estava sozinha. O que deveria fazer era arranjar logo um namorado e assim, passaria a não inveja-las mais.

Então se deu conta de estar parada, há mais de dez minutos, no mesmo lugar. A passos lentos, foi em direção ao coronel, tomando o cuidado de parecer calma e tranqüila, não que isso fosse uma mentira, mas acho melhor forçar uma cara mais convincente.

Estava a poucos passos dele, quando Roy virou o rosto em sua direção e sorriu. O sorriso dele era muito bonito, isso ela não podia negar. Estapeou-se mentalmente e se repreendeu – Para de pensar nele, idiota. Qual é o seu problema, hein? – ela gritou, mentalmente, é claro. Quando se aproximou dele, ele tomou as sacolas de sua mão e tratou de apresenta-la à mulher com quem conversava.

- Riza, esta é a Hannah – disse ele. A moça em questão, uma bela ruiva de olhos verdes, estendeu a mão, cordialmente, ao que Riza aceitou, estendendo a dela também – Ela foi minha colega de classe, antes que eu fosse para Cidade Central – a ruiva sorriu, um tanto quanto "dada" demais – E essa é a Tenente Riza Hawkeye. Trabalha comigo no quartel da Cidade Central.

- É um prazer conhece-la – disse Hannah.

- O prazer é meu – respondeu a tenente. O animo da tenente não estava muito bom e Roy percebeu isso rapidamente, afinal, ele sabia que quando ela ficava com o olhar que ela tinha agora, era melhor tira-la de perto de desconhecidos.

- Nós..temos que ir – disse ele – Mas foi um prazer reencontra-la, Hannah – o coronel pegou uma das mãos da moça e a beijou, ao que ela esboçou um sorrisinho safado e a tenente fez uma cara de desgosto, que ela logo substituiu por uma feição de apatia.

Então Hannah se despediu dos dois com um sorriso e se fora, enquanto eles se foram para o lado oposto.

Caminharam em silencio por quase todo o percurso. Não que o alquimista não quisesse conversar, mas pelo olhar dela, ele acho melhor ficar em silencio.

- Eu...- ele falou inseguro, fazendo com que ela virasse para olha-lo – Gostei do seu vestido.

- Ah...obrigada – ela respondeu. Então, valeu a pena comprar aquele vestido. Não que a opinião dele fosse tão importante, mas era bom ouvir um elogio. Tudo bem que não fora um elogio feito diretamente à ela, mas já era um bom começo.

* * *

À noite, depois do jantar, Riza estava sentada sobre a grade da varanda observando as estrelas, distraída.

- Oi...atrapalho? – disse Laura, surpreendendo a tenente.

- Claro que não – ela sorriu – Estava apenas...pensando...

- Pensando...no meu irmão? – provocou a morena, com um meio sorriso.

- Claro que não.

- Ah...sei – a outra respondeu, sarcasticamente, ao que a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha – Diga, Riza, há quanto tempo conhece o meu irmão?

- Uns...quinze ou dezesseis anos. Por quê?

- É bastante tempo, não é mesmo?

- Aonde pretende chegar com essa conversa?

- Em lugar nenhum – respondeu – Vocês se conhecem a tanto tempo...nunca rolou nada entre vocês dois?

- Seu irmão e eu somos amigos, e nada mais do que isso.

- Uma pena – exclamou Laura – Eu realmente gostaria de tê-la como cunhada.

Então a morena piscou um olho para Riza e saiu, deixando a loira com seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

Roy estava sentado sobre a cama quando Riza entrou. Ela sorriu marotamente e parou bem em frente a ele.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?

Ela posou um dedo sobre os lábios dele, impedindo-o de falar – Shhhh...

Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e beijou-lhe os lábios. Depois ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, com uma perna de cada lado dele, sentando-se no colo do coronel. Abandonou a boca dele para beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto suas mãos se perdiam nos cabelos e nas costas dele.

- Ri...Riza...o...o que...o que você esta fazendo? – ele balbuciou

- Quieto, Roy – ela sussurrou. Empurrou-o e se deitou sobre ele e sem parar de beija-lo, desabotoava a camisa que ele usava. Roy girou sobre a cama e ficou por cima dela.

Era a vez dele, afinal, ele era Roy Mustang, não era?

Começaram a se despir com pressa, entre beijos, carícias, sussurrou e tudo mais. E então, finalmente estavam livres de roupas. Ele podia senti-la, completamente nua, embaixo de si; mas quando abriu os olhos para admirar o corpo dela...

Acordou.

Ele simplesmente acordou ofegante e sentou sobre a cama, olhando para os lados, como se para constatar que realmente estava em seu quarto e que estava sozinho. Estivera sonhando esse tempo todo. Amaldiçoou o mundo inteiro por sua falta de sorte. Estava tendo esse tipo de sonho com a Riza. Ela o mataria se soubesse o que ele fazia com ela em seu subconsciente.

- Ah merda! – ele exclamou – Não acredito...que vou ter que tomar banho frio!

* * *

**N/A: **Oie gente! Como voces estao? Ai esta, mais um capítulo para voces! Deste eu realmente gostei. Gostei muito mesmo de escreve-lo, porque depois que peguei o embalo ele foi deslanchando de uma maneira tao gostosa de escrever. Gostaria que todos os capítulos fossem tao bons de se escrever como esse. 

Um beijo à todos que leem essa fic e especialmente a quem deixa essas reviews maravilhosas pra mim. Obrigada pela atençao. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Segunda-feira começa o martírio. Estágio de sete da manha até o meio dia e escola das 13:00 até as 20:30. Então, atualizaçoes podem ser mais espaçadas, como eu disse na atualizaçao passada.

Mas, vou fazer o possivel.

Ah, espero que todos tenham entendido porque o Roy vai ter que tomar banho frio, se nao sabem...eu explico...

Bom, quando um homem fica, digamos, "alegrinho" demais a agua fria serve para "acalmar" os animos. Se é que me entendem.

Eu vou ficando por aqui,

Um beijo enorme para todos,

Enjoy your last days of vacation,

Lika Nightmare.


	7. Involved

**Fanfic**: Muito Bem Acompanhado.

**Gênero: **Comédia/ Romance

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Hagane no Renkinjutsushi não me pertence (séééério???? O.o), ate porque, se me pertencesse, o Ed olharia a Winry e eles se casariam, o Al se apaixonaria pela Rose de primeira vista, O Hughes estaria vivo, a Nina não seria uma Quimera, a Trisha estaria viva da silva, os Rockbell também e o senhor Mustang e a senhorita Hawkeye iriam viver pelos cantos do QG se amassando.

**Sinopse: **Roy é convidado para o casamento de sua irmã, mas, será que o Coronel terá coragem suficiente para voltar à sua cidade natal?

**Capítulo 7 – Involved**

Na manha seguinte, tudo que Roy não queria era ter que encarar Riza. Ele acordou resmungando algo sobre isolar-se no quarto pelo resto do dia, mas a fome impediu que ele continuasse com essa idéia. Ele olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e resmungou mais um pouco enquanto se levantava. Pegou a toalha e foi para o banheiro, porque precisava estar bem desperto para encarar a tenente.

Riza, por sua vez, estava esparramada sobre a cama porque ainda se sentia sonolenta. Não conseguira dormir direito a noite inteira porque tivera inúmeros pesadelos. E, ela estava se odiando por ter que admitir, ainda que apenas para si mesma, que todos eles envolviam Roy e aquela ruiva que conhecera no dia anterior.

- Só me faltava essa! – ela suspirou – Riza Hawkeye, nem se atreva! Você já tem problemas demais para se envolver com...ah, esquece!

Ela o ouviu desligar o chuveiro e esperou ate que o ouvisse descendo as escadas, para só então pegar suas coisas e ir tomar seu banho.

* * *

O Sr e a Sra Mustang tinham muita sorte, porque se a alquimia pudesse ser usada para alvejar alvos os quais não se sabe aonde estão, provavelmente eles estariam queimados, pois essa foi a vontade do coronel quando ele leu o pequeno bilhete que estava na mesa.

Nada contra ficar sozinho; mas o momento era critico, ao menos para ele; pois como iria ficar sozinho com a mulher com a qual acabara de ter um sonho não muito puro? Mulher a qual que o mataria sem misericórdia e com resquícios de crueldade caso soubesse o que ele havia aprontado com ela em seu sonho.

Ele passou tanto tempo resmungando, que não percebeu que a tenente estava descendo as escadas. Só se deu conta disso, quando ela disse "bom dia".

- Ah...b..bom dia.

- Onde estão todos? – ela perguntou, parada ao lado dele; utilizando de todo o seu autocontrole para não seca-lo com os olhos. Por que raios ele tinha que usar uma camiseta?

- Saíram – ele suspirou e desarrumou o cabelo com uma das mãos – O que você quer no café da manha?

- Você vai cozinhar? – ele assentiu – Então eu não quero nada, obrigada.

- Esta insinuando que eu não sei cozinhar?

- E vai me dizer que sabe?

- É claro que eu sei cozinhar! – ele disse, indignado – E cozinho melhor do que você, com certeza!

- Ah, sim! Acredito! – replicou, sarcasticamente.

- Vem – disse ele, seguindo para a cozinha, onde arranjou pra si uma travessa – Eu vou te provar que sei cozinhar.

Ela tinha que admitir que estava um pouco admirada com o modo com o qual ele se movia naturalmente. Ainda tinha que admitir, mesmo eu fosse estranhamente incomodo, que qualquer que fosse a mulher que se casaria com ele, seria um mulher de sorte. Ele parecia cada vez mais perfeito, ainda mais agora, concentrado em virar panquecas no ar.

- Não, Riza. Nem se atreva a começar com essas besteiras – repreendeu-se mentalmente – Ele é seu superior, seu amigo e, alem disso, o cachorro safado e sem vergonha que coleciona amantes na Cidade Central.

Silencio, definitivamente era algo muito incomodo. Riza havia ficado calada enquanto ele prepara o café da manha dos dois – Acho que já chega de panquecas, não? – ela finalmente disse, apontando para uma pilha de panquecas que ele já havia feito.

- Ah...é mesmo – ele concordou, jogando a travessa na pia – Leva isso pra mim, enquanto eu pego o suco, sim?

Riza acenou, levando as panquecas para a mesa e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. Ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e suspirou. Ele chegou logo depois trazendo dois copos e uma jarra de suco e voltou para a cozinha para, mais uma vez voltar, dessa vez trazendo dois pratos.

Riza pegou um dos pratos e se serviu, colocando depois um pouco de suco em seu copo.

- Que foi? – ele olhou pra ela que, ate agora, não havia provado a panqueca que ele tinha feito – A comida ta com uma cara tão feia assim?

- Ah, não – ela se apressou em responder.

- Toma, prova logo! – Roy pegou um pedaço da sua panqueca com o garfo e estendeu na direção dela. A única coisa que ela fez foi ficar estática, ate porque era um pouco difícil pensar em algo naquela situação – Vamos – ele sorriu, daquele jeito tão próprio, como ele sempre fazia com qualquer mulher. E, como qualquer mulher, ela entreabriu a boca.

O olhar dele a estava deixando vermelha então ela voltou seus olhos para as próprias panquecas, tratando de come-las, olhando eventualmente para Roy, com o canto dos olhos.

- Ainda acha que eu não sei cozinhar? –ele perguntou, e virou-se para ela.

- Certo – ela sorriu e virou-se para ele também – Você sabe cozinhar. Satisfeito? – ele acenou – Esta sujo de calda.

- Aonde? – passou a mãos pelo queixo, tentando limpar-se.

- Aqui – ela levou a própria mão ate o rosto dele e, com a ponta dos dedos, tirou uma pequena mancha de calda de chocolate que estava bem perto dos lábios dele. E, uma vez que já não tinha mais vontade de tirar seus dedos do rosto dele, permaneceu ali, com o braço esticado na direção dele, tocando-o suavemente.

Um barulho na porta fez com que Riza despertasse e, num ato rápido, tirou a mão do rosto dele, virando o rosto para não ser obrigada, e nem tentada, a encara-lo.

- Chegamos! – a voz de Laura soou alegre, como sempre – Oba, panquecas! – sentou-se na mesa, servindo-se de um pedaço da panqueca do irmão. Helena Mustang passou direto para a cozinha, cumprimentando-os no caminho e gritando raivosa quando viu a louça suja que Roy deixara. Henry Mustang os cumprimentou da porta e foi para sala, pra onde sua mulher também foi, assim que ralhou com o filho e o intimou a lavar toda a louça que sujara.

Laura largou as panquecas de lado para olhar fixamente de um para outro. Estavam agindo de modo estranho, e isso indicava que algo havia acontecido enquanto estava fora – Acho melhor vocês e apressarem, ou vamos chegar atrasados?

Os dois fizeram uma expressão muito parecida de surpresa – E aonde nós vamos? – perguntou Roy.

- Vocês dois, eu e o meu noivo e futuro marido; vamos à uma aula de dança.

- Você só pode estar brincando – ele reclamou, extremamente acido – Para que nós vamos à uma aula de dança?

- Vocês vão por que é o MEU casamento, e vocês devem fazer tudo que eu quero – ela respondeu, sorrindo; o que não combinava muito e nem agradava o humor acido e irritado do coronel – E, alem disso, decidi que vocês vão ser os padrinhos.

- O que? – foi a vez de Riza se pronunciar. Ela havia praticamente gritado, e agora, que os dois haviam voltado seus olhos para ela, ela diminuiu o tom de voz e continuou – Como assim, nós somos os padrinhos?

- Vocês são os padrinhos do meu casamento. Será que eu preciso desenhar para vocês entenderem?

A mente astuta da tenente ainda não havia processado toda aquela informação. Eles seriam padrinhos do casamento de Laura e do tal marido dela. Aquilo lhe parecia estranhamente incomodo e, sua intuição dizia para cair fora naquele exato momento. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava se deixando levar. Estava se deixando levar pelo charme que ele tinha. Estava se deixando levar pela simpatia e delicadeza de toda a família dele. Estava se deixando levar por aquela situação toda. Sua intuição não falhava, e ela lhe dizia que Riza ia se magoar.

Sentado ao lado dela, Roy Mustang não estava muito diferente. Ele ainda não havia digerido aquela situação toda. Alias, tudo parecia muito estranho desde que resolvera trazer a tenente Hawkeye consigo. Não que a companhia dela fosse ruim, ao contrario, era uma das companhias que Roy mais apreciava ter ; mas o fato era que, desde que voltaram, ele sentia coisas estranhas sobre ela e sobre como eles se tratavam. Ele a respeitava e, mais do que isso, ele a admirava. Talvez a respeitasse mais do que respeitava a si mesmo, e isso era muito.

- Acho que é melhor vocês arrumarem tudo por aqui, trocarem essas roupas para que possamos ir – disse Laura, naturalmente. Ela deixou os dois, que ainda estavam em silencio, cada qual com seu pensamento, e subiu as escadas cantarolando alguma canção que nenhum dos dois reconheceu.

* * *

- Vamos! Vamos! – Roy ainda não sabia como havia sido convencido a participar disso. O fato era que estavam; ele, Riza, Laura e Joseph, o noivo dela; parados no meio do salão de dança, enquanto a professora, Inna Mahuatis, uma senhora de seus quarenta e cinco anos, os incentivava animadamente a começarem a dançar – Formem os pares.

Laura, obviamente, segurou o braço do seu noivo; então a única opção de Roy era Riza. Eles se entreolharam e não se mexeram.

- Será que dá pra vocês colaborarem? – disse Laura e acotovelou o irmão sem piedade.

- Ah... – ele estendeu a mão para a tenente mas não se atreveu a olha-la – Vamos?

E ela segurou a mão dele, colocou a outra mão sobre o ombro dele, enquanto Roy colocava a mão na cintura dela. Mantiveram uma certa distancia, porque julgavam que isso era necessário e seguro.

- Meus queridos, aproximem-se – disse a senhora Mahuatis. Ela colocou a mão sobre as costa de Riza e a empurrou contra o corpo do coronel – Agora, passe seu braço pelo pescoço dele. Assim. E você – ela continuou – Abrace a cintura dela. Isso. Assim.

- Laura, eu te mato quando eu sair daqui – Foi a primeira coisa que o coronel Mustang pensou. Depois resolveu reconsiderar e levar em conta que, pelo menos, iria dançar com Riza – Certo, talvez eu não te mate.

- Quando começar a música, quero que comecem a dançar. Vamos pelo básico, só se movam de um lado para o outro – então ela colocou a música.

- Concentre-se, Riza. Concentre-se – ela entoava mentalmente – Ele cheira bem – ela deixou um sorrisinho escapar e inspirou fundo, mas logo voltou a se repreender – Droga! Concentre-se nos passos! Os passos! Ah, que droga!

- Qual é o seu problema? Você é retardado ou o que? Para com essas idéias! Ela vai te matar se souber o que você está pensando – dizia uma vozinha na cabeça do coronel – Pensa em alguma coisa...algo como...como...como...alquimia. Isso! Pense em alquimia. Círculos de transmutação. Isso! O Fullmetal...isso, pense no Ed baixinho, aquele loiro anão – ele disse, com um meio sorriso, para si mesmo – Apesar de que o cabelo dele é muito escuro para ser considerado loiro, o da Riza é bem mais claro e...- ele parou rapidamente sua linha de pensamento ao perceber que ela o levara de volta a Riza – Mais que droga!

Ao lado dos dois, o outro casal comentava, sussurrando – Mas o que é que você esta aprontando, Laura?

- Pode-se dizer que eu estou apenas dando um pequeno empurrãozinho no meu irmão – ela respondeu – Não estou fazendo nada de mal, Joey. Mas não posso deixar essa oportunidade passar.

- Por que não experimenta deixar que ele cuide da própria vida amorosa?

- Porque o Roy é meio lentinho para essas coisas – ela sorriu, dando um beijo estalado no noivo – Chega de falar do meu irmão, se concentra na dança; porque eu vou te matar se você fizer um vexame no meio do casamento.

- Como foi que eu caí nessa? – ele sorriu também. Ela podia ser a mulher mais mandona que já conhecera, mas ele era perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

- Simples, meu amor. Você não vive sem mim!

- Pior que não vivo mesmo.

E eles sorriram, observando o outro casal dançar. Não é que dançavam bem?

- Acha mesmo que eles combinam tanto assim? – perguntou Joey – Quero dizer, eles parecem o casal perfeito; mas tem certeza de que eles devem ficar juntos?

- Eu acredito que sim. Ela, com certeza, é a mulher perfeita pro meu irmão.

- E, ironicamente, é a única que não cai aos pés dele.

- Ora, é por isso que ela é a mulher perfeita!

- Eu não estou conseguindo acompanhar esse seu raciocínio maquiavélico.

- Depois eu te explico melhor, Joey – ela riu – Mas agora presta atenção nos passos!

- Sim senhora!

* * *

A aula de dança foi cansativa, tanto que, na hora do almoço, os quatro estavam com os pés doloridos e sem a mínima vontade de caminhar ate em casa para comer alguma coisa.

- Eu não vou até em casa mesmo! – disse Laura, em tom de ultimato – Podemos comer algo por aqui!

Joey acenou concordando. Riza deu de ombros e Roy também acabou concordando.

Então comeram em um bom restaurante, tomaram um bom vinho e conversaram animadamente. O cansaço fora substituido pela preguiça; mas como não podiam ficar o dia inteiro sentados em uma mesa de restaurante, lá se foram eles caminho de casa.

* * *

**N/A: **Ai ai, entao, mais um capítulo ai pra voces. Ah, eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo! Detalhe: Involved significa Involvido. E a parte da panqueca surgiu numa conversa de Msn com a Gabi! Ah, ela me inspira! Uhu! 

Eu ia postar esse capítulo no domingo, mas a minah net nao entrou e nessa segunda eu voltei pro meu estágio, o que significa acordar cedo e ter que aturar uma bando de crianças irritantes no meu pé. Que saco!

Entao gente, eu fui boazinha, fiz uma ceninha beeeem fofa...deixem reviews!!! Deixem reviews!!! xD

O proximo capítulo deve sair...nem sei quando, mas eu ja comecei a escreve-lo. Quero aproveitar e pedir desculpas para as pessoas que leem minahs outras fics, to sem atualiza-las porque nao encontro tempo e meus neoronios estao empenhados em escrever cada vez mais coisas sobre essa fic!

Bom, prometo que no proximo capítulo eu faço mais uma ceninha fofa...ou melhor...isso depende do numero de reviews que eu vou ter...(risada maquiavelicaaa)!!!

Então é só isso.

Um beijo enorme a todos que leem e deixam reviews e mesmo para quem leu e nao encontrou tempo/ coragem ou nao se lembrou de deixar uma review e fazer essa pessoa aqui feliz!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, sugestoes, elogios, declaraçoes ou criticas [ serao lidas e, se Deus quiser e eu nao esquecer, respondidas.

Até a próxima,

Lika Nightmare.


	8. Erro

**Fanfic**: Muito Bem Acompanhado.

**Gênero: **Comédia/ Romance

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Hagane no Renkinjutsushi não me pertence (séééério???? O.o), ate porque, se me pertencesse, o Ed olharia a Winry e eles se casariam, o Al se apaixonaria pela Rose de primeira vista, O Hughes estaria vivo, a Nina não seria uma Quimera, a Trisha estaria viva da silva, os Rockbell também e o senhor Mustang e a senhorita Hawkeye iriam viver pelos cantos do QG se amassando.

**Sinopse: **Roy é convidado para o casamento de sua irmã, mas, será que o Coronel terá coragem suficiente para voltar à sua cidade natal?

* * *

**Capítulo 8 -** **Erro.**

- Agora você vai ter que me explicar essa historia toda, Laura – disse Joey, assim que se viram sozinhos, sentados lado a lado na cerca que delimitava o terreno da casa dos Mustangs – Me diz o que esta passando pela sua cabecinha.

- Joey, você sabe que eu amo o meu irmão. E, por ama-lo tanto é que eu quero que ele se case.

- Isso eu sei, mas por que justo com a Tenente Hawkeye?

- Gosto dela – ela respondeu, dando de ombros – E ela parece ser confiável.

- Eu também acho que ela parece confiável; mas é o seu irmão que deve decidir se a ama ou não.

- Acha que se ele não gostasse dela, a teria trazido consigo?

- Gostar e amar são sentimentos diferentes. Ele pode muito bem gostar da companhia dela, mas não ama-la – Laura estava sem argumentos, então fitou o horizonte um pouco entristecida – Não fique assim! – ele sussurrou, puxando o rosto dela delicadamente para que ela o encarasse – Só não quero que você deposite suas expectativas nesse pseudo-romance e se magoe caso algo de errado.

- Eu sei disso – ela sorriu – E é por isso que eu te amo!

- Finalmente um pouco de atenção!

- Seu bobo! – Laura o acotovelou de leve, depois ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre o rosto dele e o encarou – Falta pouco tempo. Daqui a mais uma semana, estaremos casados.

- E vamos permanecer assim pelo resto de nossas vidas – ele completou – A não ser que você se enjoe de mim e fuja com o primeiro Don Juan endinheirado que aparecer.

- Por que eu fugiria? Tenho tudo que quero bem aqui! – ele sorriu porque adorava a forma que ela tinha de dizer que o amava, mesmo quando não dizia essa palavra – A não ser dinheiro, talvez.

- Você é impossível, Laura!

Enquanto Laura e Joseph estavam sentados na cerca, num ponto mais afastado da casa, Roy e Riza estavam na varanda.

Ele, sentado em uma cadeira e ela sentada na grade da varanda.

- Quem está com Black Hayate? – ele perguntou; não que se importasse realmente com o cão, ou com quem quer que estivesse tomando conta do mesmo; o único intuito da pergunta era puxar algum assunto.

- Fuery – ela respondeu.

Iniciar uma conversa é algo muito difícil quando a pessoa com quem se quer conversar não tem o interesse em fazer o mesmo. Ou ao menos não demonstra.

- Ah, aqui estão vocês! – eles viraram os rostos para verem Helena Mustang caminhar na direção deles e sentar-se em uma cadeira, ao lado do filho. Ela trazia uma caixa antiga nas mãos. Caixa essa que ela depositou com cuidado sobre o colo e retirou a tampa.

O coronel fez uma expressão de desanimo e soltou um suspiro – A senhora tem mesmo que ficar amostrando isso à todos que aparecem aqui?

- É claro – ela lhe respondera, sorrindo.

A tenente olhou, curiosa. O que será que tinha naquela caixa?

A senhora Mustang lhe estendeu um livro preto e grosso, que Riza percebeu ser um álbum de fotografias. Então era isso. Fotos. Ela passou a primeira folha, deparando-se com uma foto de um bebe muito fofo.

- Quem é esse? – ela perguntou, virando a foto para os outros dois.

- Esse é o Roy – respondeu Helena.

A tenente voltou a olhar a fotografia, um tanto quanto admirada. Sim, o coronel Mustang sempre fora o homem mais cobiçado da Cidade Central, mas, olhando aquela fotografia, dava para se esquecer da fama de galinha que ele tinha. Riza se pegou quase encantada por aquele pequeno bebe, com bochechas fofinhas, que exibia um sorriso gostoso enquanto brincava com alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu identificar.

Passando as paginas, pode ver várias fotos do coronel em sua infância. Havia ate uma foto meio suspeita, na qual ele estava mal-humorado, usando um vestido laranja, com os bracinhos cruzados na frente do peito e as irmãs mais velhas ao lado dele, sorrindo.

- Se você se atrever a rir – ele ameaçou – Eu te rebaixo para Cadete.

Bem que ela estava tentando permanecer séria, mas aquela foto, somada ao timbre de irritação da voz do coronel deixava a situação muito engraçada.

E, percebendo que ela não parava de rir ele disse – Vou te rebaixar a soldado – e levantando-se rapidamente, avançou sobre o álbum de fotos, no intuito de toma-lo das mãos da tenente.

Mas ela não deixaria uma boa oportunidade de implicar com ele passar desse jeito. Puxou o álbum conta si, mas o coronel Mustang era mais forte e acabou levando a melhor.

- Não se atreva a contar isso para ninguém – ele ameaçou – Ou te rebaixou a faxineira.

- Ora, Roy – suspirou Helena Mustang, que estava assistindo a tudo aquilo calada – Não entendo porquê se irrita tanto por causa de uma simples foto.

- E verdade, Coronel – provocou Riza – Afinal, é uma foto tão...fofinha!

Se existe uma coisa que a maioria dos homens odeia, é ser chamado de fofinho. E Roy Mustang não era uma exceção.

- Fofinho? – a expressão do coronel foi impagável, tanto que Riza e a senhora Mustang estavam e controlando para não caírem no riso – Fofinho? – Bom, se a tenente queria guerra, ela teria guerra. Ele se lembrava muito bem de certas coisas que ela fazia enquanto ainda era uma criança. Havia memórias daquela época que ainda não tinham sido apagadas ou jogadas no esquecimento; logo, ele estava proto para despejar algumas coisas, que atualmente, ela diria que eram vergonhosas – Fofinho era o urso de pelúcia que você adorava. Você ate dormia com ele, não é mesmo, _Lizzie_?

- Não me chame de_ Lizzie_! – ela disse ao que ele sorriu, sarcasticamente, daquele modo cafajeste que, hoje a tenente podia dizer, fazia TODAS as mulheres suspirarem – E, alem do mais, isso foi ha quinze anos atrás!

- Dezesseis anos! – ele a corrigiu, sem deixar de sorrir – Isso foi à dezesseis anos atrás; e aquele ursinho era patético!

- Há dezesseis anos atrás, você era patético!

- Eu? Patético?

- Um garoto de treze anos que só pensa em alquimia, é patético! – ela disse, convicta. A senhora Mustang, que se limitara a assistir, não pode deixar de concordar com o raciocínio dela.

- Patético é viver à sombra de uma pessoa que nem ao menos se importa com você!

Ela abaixou o olhar e Roy não conseguiu continuar olhando para ela, houve um grande silencio e os dois podiam sentir os olhos de Helena sobre eles, mas não queriam olha-la. Roy estava se sentindo um completo idiota.

Ele sabia o maior, ou melhor, o único ponto fraco dela. A sua única fraqueza. E sua fraqueza era o seu passado. O tempo que passou, cuidando e se preocupando com seu pai. Um pai que nunca se preocupou muito com ela, um pai que não lhe dava atenção, um pai que não lhe dava amor.

- Riza...- a voz dele soou frágil, como cristal.

- Esqueça – ela cortou o assunto e saiu o mais rápido que pode de perto do coronel.

E ele continuou parado. Sabia que tinha estragado tudo. Estava tudo direitinho, por que tinha que abrir a boca e despejar aquela frase em cima dela?

- Você fez besteira, Roy Mustang – disse a mãe deste, recostada em sua cadeira, ela cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão de desgosto – E, pelo visto, foi uma grande besteira.

- É, eu sei!

Ele também saiu da varanda. Subiu a escada e parou em frente ao quarto dela. A indecisão entre entrar e agüentar o que ela lhe tivesse para falar e tentar, mesmo que ele não soubesse como, pedir desculpas; ou ficar em seu quarto e esperar que ela não estivesse tão zangada assim.

Do outro lado da porta, a tenente estava sentada, olhando a porta fixamente. Estava relutando em admitir que esperava que ele entrasse por aquela porta naquele exato momento e então, lhe dissesse que sentia muito e tudo voltaria ao normal.

Normal? Mas, o que ela estava classificando como normal? Aquilo que estava vivendo ali, não era normal. Aquilo era uma prova de algo que ela jamais teria. Ruim pensar sobre isso; mas era a pura e simples verdade.

A porta não abriu. Ela se cansou de ficar fitando a madeira e se virou para o outro lado da cama.

- Eu preciso ir para casa – disse Joey, beijando a testa da noiva – Eu realmente não quero escutar a minha mãe dizer, pela milésima vez, que eu dou mais atenção à você do que a ela.

- Eu vou ser sua esposa, logo, preciso de mais atenção do que ela.

- Diga isso para ela e terá sorte se sobreviver para contar a história – ele disse, rindo – Nos vemos depois – então ele a beijou e sorriu mais uma vez.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, então.

Ele ouviu as batidas na porta, mas não respondeu – Roy? – ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a fitar o teto, na escuridão do quarto – O que foi? Esta doente? – Laura pos a cabeça para dentro do quarto e tentou localizar o irmão, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu estou bem – ele finalmente respondeu – O que você quer?

- Companhia – ela respondeu, entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz – Papai e mamãe estão agindo daquele modo estranho e a Riza esta trancada no quarto dela, de modo que você é minha única opção. Alias, o que foi que aconteceu com a Riza? – ela perguntou, curiosíssima , sentando-se ao lado dele – Mamãe disse que vocês se desentenderam...

- Nós não nos desentendemos – respondeu ele, olhando para o teto – Eu disse uma coisa que não devia ter dito, só isso.

- O que você disse? – ele ficou em silencio – Ah, Roy! Você sabe que pode me contar tudo! O que você que você disse a ela?

- Eu...disse...que o pai dela não se importava com ela...- ele suspirou e esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos – E que ela era patética por ter vivido tanto tempo em função dele.

- Ah...exagerou um pouquinho, não?

- Um pouquinho? – ele riu – Se eu entrar no quarto dela agora, é provável que ela me mate!

Laura rolou os olhos, foi ate a janela e suspirou – Roy, você é tão dramático. Acho melhor falar com ela – e ela riu – Aproveita que ela resolveu tomar um pouco de ar, é a sua chance, Royzinho...

- Se me chamar assim de novo, juro que te queimo viva – ele disse, antes de sair do quarto.

- Humpf! Ta se achando! – ela exclamou.

* * *

**N/A: **Aê! Consegui atualizar a fic! Palmas para mim! Uhu!

Okay, depois do momento de euforia...

Obrigada a todos que leem a minha fic, comentam, gostam e esperaram calmamente (ou nao) pela atualização. Obrigada a todos que ainda acreditam que eu possa escrever bem! Obrigada mesmo!

Espero que esse capítulo nao tenha ficado ruim. Foi dificil escreve-lo, porque em determinado momento eu simplismente empaquei total!

Vou tentar atualizar na proxima semana!

Um beijo enorme a todos voces!

Deixem Reviews...

Lika Nightmare.


	9. Luxúria

**Fanfic**: Muito Bem Acompanhado.

**Gênero: **Comédia/ Romance

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Hagane no Renkinjutsushi não me pertence (séééério???? O.o), ate porque, se me pertencesse, o Ed olharia a Winry e eles se casariam, o Al se apaixonaria pela Rose de primeira vista, O Hughes estaria vivo, a Nina não seria uma Quimera, a Trisha estaria viva da silva, os Rockbell também e o senhor Mustang e a senhorita Hawkeye iriam viver pelos cantos do QG se amassando.

**Sinopse: **Roy é convidado para o casamento de sua irmã, mas, será que o Coronel terá coragem suficiente para voltar à sua cidade natal?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9 – Luxúria...**

- Ah, esses dois ainda vão me deixar com rugas! – exclamou a morena, enquanto descia a escada esticando o rosto com as mãos.

- De quem você esta falando? – perguntou a mãe.

- Desses dois. Roy e Riza. Ainda me deixaram cheia de rugas! – ela disse.

- Você é tão exagerada, Laura! – retrucou Helena.

- Exagerada? Eu vou me casar em uma semana e estou ficando com rugas. Eu não sou exagerada.

- Ah, minha filha. Você é exagerada sim. Exagerada demais.

- Não é exagero!

- É claro que não é exagero, minha princesinha – disse o pai, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça – Pare de implicar com a menina, Helena – então ele parou ao lado da esposa e a beijou.

Helena girou os olhos – Vocês dois me deixaram com rugas!

- Mas você já tem rugas! – exclamou Laura.

- Repete isso e eu não respondo por mim, Laura Mustang – berrou a senhora Mustang, ao que Henry sorriu.

* * *

- Certo – disse o alquimista, mentalmente – É só ir até lá, pedir desculpas e rezar para que ela não esteja com nenhuma arma por perto.

Ele caminhou determinado até ela, mas no meio do caminho seus passos tornaram-se mais lentos e menos amplos ele se aproximou dela devagar e cauteloso.

- Oi...

- Oi...- ela respondeu, sem olha-lo.

- Olha...sobre hoje a tarde...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – ela o cortou seca, grossa e irritada – Pode me deixar sozinha, por favor?

- Estou tentando me desculpar pelo que te disse; será que não percebeu?

Ela o encarou, lançando um olhar de raiva para ele – Não preciso das suas desculpas!

- Você não cansa de ser tão cheia de si e auto-suficiente não? – exclamou – Eu vim aqui me desculpar com você e é assim que você me trata?

- Olha, eu cansei de discutir com o senhor!

A verdade era que ela nem mesmo sabia por que estava fazendo aquele alarde todo. Ela não queria apenas que ele lhe pedisse desculpa? Não era isso o que ele estava fazendo? Então, por que não aceitava as desculpas dele e deixava que tudo voltasse ao normal?

Virou-se para voltar para o quarto, mas a mão dele puxou seu braço e a fez recuar. E quando ele falou, próximo ao seu ouvido, ela ficou paralisada.

- Eu errei e reconheço. Não pode, simplesmente, me perdoar?

Ela responderia, se ele não estivesse tão perto dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça e retomou o controle da situação. Ele queria ser perdoado? Tudo bem.

Não costumava ser tão malvada assim, ou pelo menos tentava não ser, mas, ele estava merecendo, então Riza se aproveitou da proximidade entres os dois e o acertou com uma bela joelhada em um lugar que vocês já devem saber qual é.

- Ai, isso dói, sabia? – ele berrou, contorcendo-se de dor pelo chão.

- Agora eu te perdôo! – exclamou e virou-lhe as costas, sem se compadecer do estado do pobre alquimista.

* * *

Os dias passaram voando, e logo já estavam no dia do ensaio de casamento de Laura e Joey. Todos acordaram bem cedo, de manha, arrumaram a casa e decoraram o quintal, visto que Laura não se contentou só com o jantar de ensaio e quis uma festa também.

De tarde, Laura arrastou a tenente para o salão e lá passaram várias horas.

- E então? Estou bonita? – perguntou a morena, entrando de supetão no quarto da tenente.

- Sim, você está linda.

- Você vai com essa roupa? – ela olhou assustada para a blusa e a saia hiper-comportadas que Riza havia colocado sobre a cama.

- Qual é o problema?

- São comportadas demais. Desse jeito você nunca vai pegar o meu irmão de jeito.

- Eu não quero pegar o seu irmão de jeito! – ela berrou

- Espera aqui que eu vou te trazer algo melhor para você vestir – ela disse, e já saia correndo para seu quarto escolher uma roupa decente para a loira.

Ela voltou em menos de dez minutos trazendo uma blusa, uma saia e uma sandália, ambas pretas.

- Você vai ficar linda nessa roupa. Acredite! – ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta – Me avise quando estiver vestida! – gritou, do lado de fora.

Riza pegou a saia nas mãos – Isso não é uma saia, é um pedaço de pano! – suspirou e acabou vestindo a roupas.

Laura não podia estar mais certa. A roupa havia ficado perfeita nela.

- Estou pronta!

- Ficou linda – exclamou a morena, assim que entrou de novo no quarto – Eu disse que ficaria bem. Agora sim, meu irmão vai ficar caidinho por você!

- Eu não quero que ele fique caidinho por mim! – disse – Alias, de onde tirou tamanha baboseira?

- Riza, é tão obvio que você e o meu irmão nasceram uma para o outro! – disse ela – Vocês combinam em tudo. Só vocês dois ainda não se deram conta disso!

- A proximidade do casamento deve ter mexido com a sua sanidade. Esta começando a dizer besteira e, daqui a pouco, vai jurar de pés juntos que Roy e eu estamos apaixonados.

- E não estão?

- É claro que não.

- Sei...

O jantar de ensaio ocorreu sem nenhum problema. Todos estavam felizes e sorridentes e tudo foi completamente perfeito. Depois que todos estavam na festa, embriagando-se e conversando em tom alto, Laura aproximou-se de seu noivo e sussurrou-lhe.

- Eu não estava de todo errada. Viu como ele a olhava durante o jantar?

- Você realmente pos isso na cabeça, não é mesmo?

- Vamos ser sinceros. Que tipo de homem passa todo o jantar olhando para uma mulher que não o interesse?

Ela olhou discretamente para o irmão, que estava sentado em uma cadeira, bebendo enquanto olhava fixamente para a tenente que, por sua vez, estava conversando com Clarisse.

- Olha bem para ele. Não é do tipo do homem que presta atenção em mulheres que não lhe interessam – ela disse, antes de se afastar dele.

Então Joey pos-se a raciocinar. Realmente, aqueles dois eram estranhos. Então ele viu uma ruiva se sentar ao lado de Roy e suspirou. Não ia prestar.

- Oi, Roy – disse Hannah, melodiosamente, ao que o moreno sorriu. Ela tomou um gole do whisky que trazia e sorriu também, embriagada e um tanto quanto alegre demais.

- Sabe, eu nunca gostei muito dessa garota – disse Clarisse, ao ver que a loira não parava de lançar olhares para Roy e Hannah – Ela sempre me pareceu...dada demais.

- Não tenho nada contra ela – mentiu a tenente.

- Não a acho uma pessoa confiável – disse – Eu não deixaria meu marido perto dela por muito tempo – e sorrindo, deixou Riza sozinha.

- Ele não é meu marido e nem ao menos é meu namorado – disse Riza, mentalmente – Ele é só meu superior, meu amigo e...e se aquela vadia não tirar a mão do braço dele eu vou ter que tomar providencias – então ela se deu conta do que estava pensando – Não. Pare com isso! Pare com isso, já! Desgraçado, bem que ele esta gostando!

Hannah agora conversava com o moreno apoiada em seu braço enquanto ele ria-se de algo que ela havia falado.

- Desgraçado! Dando conversa para essa vadiazinha de quinta categoria... – ela não conseguia se conter.

Foi então que ela começou o que a levaria a fazer uma besteira. Sem poder conter a raiva que estava sentindo da ruiva desgraçada que estava dando em cima do seu Roy. Espera ai? Seu Roy? Seu? Isso. Seu Roy...seu AMIGO Roy.

Continuando, sem poder se controlar, Riza resolveu descontar a raiva na cerveja. Tomou o primeiro copo em um só gole. E assim também o fez com o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto e o quinto copo.

Estava quase satisfeita quando viu os dois se distanciarem de todos discretamente. Tomou mais uma dose e decidiu segui-los.

- Se eu fosse você, não faria isso – sussurrou uma vozinha em sua cabeça – Vai acabar vendo o que não quer ver!

- Não seja estraga prazeres – ela sussurrou de volta – Eu só vou dar uma olhadinha.

Foi justamente essa olhadinha que acabou levando o bom humor e o espírito esportivo da tenente por água a baixo. Afinal, a visão que ela teve não foi muito boa. Roy Mustang estava se agarrando com a ruiva.

- Ruiva desgraçada! – ela exclamou mentalmente – Onde estão as minhas armas? Vou ensinar essa vadia a não encostar nos homens dos outros!

- Homens dos outros? – perguntou a voz – Você se deu conta de que acabou de insinuar que o Roy é seu?

Isso a paralisou. Deus! Tudo estava tão errado. Roy Mustang era apenas seu superior e seu amigo, não podia sentir ciúmes dele! Ciúmes...Riza Hawkeye com ciúmes. Totalmente patético!

- Ai esta você! – a senhora Mustang chegou tão devagar que Riza não a tinha notado – Estava a sua procura, querida! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela acrescentou ao olhar para o rosto da loira.

- Não aconteceu nada – ela mentiu.

E as duas voltaram para a festa. Ao longo da noite, a senhora Mustang ainda deu alguns olhares preocupados para Riza, que estava tomando copos e mais copos de tudo que fosse alcoólico e passasse na frente dela, de modo preocupante.

Cerveja, vodca, batidas, rum, mais cerveja, uma outra bebida estranha que ela nem sabia o que era. Se fosse alcoólico, ela bebia.

- Eles estão la dentro há mais de meia hora – ela pensou – O que ela esta tentando fazer? Comer ele?

- Talvez – respondeu a vozinha – Você é tão devagar, Riza. Já devia te-lo em suas mãos há muito tempo.

- Eu não quero te-lo em minhas mãos – ela replicou.

- Não? – zombou – Então por que está toda irritadinha com o fato de que ele esta se agarrando com outra mulher? Está com ciúmes, Riza! Admita que esta com ciúmes e que sim, você o quer em suas mãos porque sente algo por ele.

- Eu não sinto algo por ele – ela bebeu mais um pouco – Mas admito que estou com ciúmes.

- É, estamos progredindo!

* * *

Depois que a festa foi encerrada, a única coisa que Roy estava querendo era descanso. Por isso, mal entrou no quarto e arrancou a camisa, jogando-a no chão, tirou os sapatos e as meias e já havia ate aberto o cinto quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Ele se virou e deparou-se com quem não esperava ver.

- Riza?

A loira exibia um sorriso estranho. Ela passou pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si e apoiando-se sobre ela – Surpreso em me ver?

- Disseram que você já havia se retirado e pensei que você estava dormindo – ele tentou se justificar, sem que isso fosse necessário. Estava sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável.

- Você me parece tão...desconfortável – ela disse, enquanto andava em direção a ele. Os olhos perigosamente fixados na boca dele – Você precisa relaxar.

- Eu já estou relaxado – ele disse, ela não se convenceu. Quando se aproximou bastante dele, apoiou suas mãos no peito do moreno.

- Não está não – ela forçou os ombros dele para baixo e o fez sentar-se na cama. Uma vez sentado, ela apoiou os joelhos na cama, um de cada lado dele, deixando-o com uma sensação incrível de déjàvu. As mãos dela estavam no cabelo dele, bagunçando-o ainda mais e as mãos dele, estavam apoiadas na cama porque, estranhamente, ele estava receoso em toca-la.

Ela aproximou a boca do pescoço dele e o beijou – O que..? – aquilo estava muito errado. Ela era sua amiga e sua subordinada, como podiam estar naquela situação. Errado. Errado. Errado! Roy estava procurando uma maneira de afasta-la quando ela começou a subir os beijos ate alcançar a boca dele e captura-la num beijo possessivo.

Ele tentou dizer algo, principalmente quando sentiu o gosto do álcool, mas não conseguiu. Quando viu, já estava correspondendo com a mesma intensidade. As mãos dele, que no inicio estavam tão calmas, agora passeavam pelo corpo da loira sem pudor algum. As mãos dela também não estavam paradas, ocupavam-se em percorrer as costas dele.

Quando a boca dela voltou ao seu pescoço, Roy decidiu que era melhor parar as coisas por ali mesmo. Ele teve que usar de toda sua força de vontade para afastá-la de seu corpo.

- Não. Não – exclamou, quando ela tentou voltar a beija-lo. Riza o olhou surpresa – Não...não podemos fazer isso.

- Claro que podemos – ela retrucou e, mais uma vez, tentou beija-lo.

- Não.

- Roy... – ela sussurrou, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o ombro do moreno – Roy...

Ouvir seu nome saindo da boca dela, daquele jeito sensual, o qual ele nunca imaginara que combinasse com ela, foi realmente enlouquecedor, mas ele não podia se abater. Ela estava completamente alcoolizada. Ele não podia fazer nada com ela. Caso fizessem, ela acordaria na manha seguinte e iria odiá-lo pelo que ele teria feito.

Ela se aproveitou do descuido dele e voltou a beija-lo com mais paixão e mais intensidade que anteriormente. E mais uma vez, Roy foi obrigado a usar toda sua força de vontade para afasta-la.

O olhar dela traduzia sua incompreensão e sua surpresa – Por que se afasta de mim?

- Porque não podemos fazer isso – ele respondeu, tomando o cuidado de segura-la firmemente pelo pulso.

- Não invente desculpas! – ela disse.

- Você esta fora de si, Riza – ele suspirou – Amanha, quando o efeito do álcool tiver passado, como acha que você vai se sentir?

- Não me importo como vou me sentir – disse – Eu só quero ter uma chance. Uma única droga de chance, de ter o que todas as outras mulheres já tiveram com você.

- Não entendo porque se igualar a elas. Você é muito mais do que elas nunca vão ser.

- Dane-se o que eu seja. Será que você não me entende?

- Acho que é melhor você ir para o seu quarto, Elizabeth – murmurou ele.

Ela fez uma cara de desgosto tão profunda que chegou a magoar o moreno. Então ela finalmente se foi, a passos pesados e o deixou sozinho.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, pessoas! Como voces tem passado? Espero que bem. Bom, e ai? O que acharam do capítulo? Bom, ruim, péssimo, otimo? Eu quero dedicar essa capitulo a tres pessoas. Primeiro à Gabi, minha semi-Beta, pessoa que me atura no Msn e com a qual eu conto para revisar o meu textinho; ela tambem me sa algumas ideias que eu roubo discarademente e uso como se fossem minhas!

Tambem quero dedicar esse texto à Mizinha. Porque agora que ela me adicionou no Msn, vai sofrer comigo porque eu vou pertuba-la ate...

E por ultimo, mas nao menos importante, dedico tambem a Patilion. Porque ela é uma fofa.

E para as outras pessoas eu deixo um beijao enorme, e espero que se contentem com esse semi-hentai ai de cima. Nao me matem, porque eu fui boazinha!!!

O proximo capítulo nem tem previsão...

Mas a gente se "ve" na proxima atualização. [chantagem Que será mais rapida se eu tiver mais reviews!

Entao, até lá!

Lika "chantagista-safada-psicopata de meia tigela" Nightmare.


	10. Um novo dia

**Capítulo 10 – Um novo dia...**

- _Você é uma idiota! –_ berrou a voz na cabeça de Riza – _Como é que pode se oferecer daquele jeito?-_ ela se jogou sobre a cama e esfregou o rosto com força. Havia feito uma grande besteira que não merecia perdão.

- Ele deve estar pensando que eu sou uma oferecida – ela começou a soluçar baixinho – Eu estraguei tudo, droga!

E então, a imagem da "sardenta" surgiu em sua mente. Como poderia competir com a sardenta do sutiã GG? Não tinha nem chances. Ainda mais agora que, provavelmente o coronel Mustang não olharia mais na sua cara.

_- A culpa é toda sua! Dezesseis anos e você não tomou nenhuma atitude e agora, quando decide fazer algo, estraga tudo!_

Dezesseis anos estando ao lado dele. Ela nem mesmo se lembrava quando foi que começou a gostar dele de verdade. Já havia se adaptado a esconder o que sentia por ele, porque não era oportuno revelar seus sentimentos. Podia ter se arriscado antes mas não teve coragem e agora, pagava por sua covardia.

Ela se ajeitou melhor na cama – Talvez amanha as coisas estejam melhores – E pensando nisso, adormeceu.

* * *

No outro quarto, Roy estava esparramado sobre sua cama, completamente acordado.

As imagens não saiam de sua cabeça e sua consciência ficava cada vez mais pesada, ainda que ele não fosse culpado por nada que acontecera naquele momento. Ou era?

Talvez uma brincadeira, ou alguma insinuação que ele tenha feito; em suma, algo que pudesse confundir a mente da tenente e faze-la agir daquele modo.

Fechou os olhos. Má idéia. O gosto da boca dela ainda estava ali, o cheiro dela, o toque da pele dela. Tudo. Bem ali, na memória. De onde ele não tiraria nunca.

- Droga – ele disse, desanimado, enquanto continuava a olhar o teto. Era obvio que não conseguiria dormir aquela noite.

* * *

Laura acordou com uma dor de cabeça filha-da-mãe, na manha seguinte.

- Mas por que raios eu tinha que beber? – ela se perguntou, enquanto lavava o rosto com água gelada e se olhava no espelho – Agora fiquei com essa cara de maracujá de gaveta. Droga.

Tum. Tum. Tum (_isso é alguém batendo na porta_)

- Será que você pode sair desse banheiro, Laura? – gritou Roy, do outro lado da porta, mal humorado.

- Calma, estressadinho! – ela provocou, só porque era extremamente bom provoca-lo – Já to saindo!

Ela ainda ouviu um murmúrio de reclamação do outro lado e sorriu. Ele nunca deixaria de ser "pavio-curto". Ainda demorou mais alguns minutos, apenas para irritá-lo ainda mais. Mas, assim que saiu, se arrependeu, porque a cara do irmão não estava muito amistosa e ela resolveu não soltar nenhuma piadinha para o bem da sua saúde física.

Desceu as escadas em busca de uma boa xícara de café, ou qualquer coisa que a livrasse daquela ressaca maldita;

- Bom dia – ela sussurrou.

- Bom dia, querida – disse a Sra Mustang – Cadê o seu irmão?

- No banheiro.

- E a Riza?- perguntou, sentando-se a mesa

- Não sei – sentou-se também e pôs um pouco de café em sua xícara, para tomá-lo de um gole só – Ai, minha cabeça...

- Tem aspirina no armário – disse – Deve dar um jeito nessa sua ressaca. Francamente, Laura, não sei porque você teima em beber.

- Porque é divertido – disse, como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do planeta.

Nesse momento Roy estava descendo a escada, agora um pouco mais desperto. Ele se sentou ao lado da irmã e se serviu de café.

- Bom dia, querido.

- Bom dia – respondeu, de mal humor, tomando um grande gole de café.

Não demorou muito e a tenente também desceu. Seu humor também não estava muito bom, mas ela não estava de ressaca, nem tivera insônia, parecia estar muito chateada com algo. Ela murmurou um "bom dia" e se sentou do outro lado da mesa, longe de Roy, para que não ficasse tentada a fazer alguma coisa incrivelmente estúpida.

- Vó, cheguei! – a voz escandalosa ecoou pela cozinha, fazendo a cabeça de Laura latejar. Então o garoto apareceu correndo e se jogou nos braços da avó – Bom dia, vovó! Bom dia, vovô!

- Bom dia, David – respondeu, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

- Bom dia, tia Laura! Bom dia, tio Roy! Bom dia, tia Riza!

- Bom dia – os três responderam num coro desanimado, que o menino não entendeu muito bem, mas não ligou. Clarisse apareceu logo depois, trazendo a filha pela mão. Ela cumprimentou a todos e se sentou à mesa.

- Tio Roooooy – chamou a menina, de modo meloso – Leva a gente pra passear!

- É, tio. Leva a gente na cachoeira.

O moreno não respondeu de imediato. Ele encarou os rostos pidões dos sobrinhos e suspirou alto – Hoje não, Marin!

- Ah, tio! Por favor! – reclamou a menina. Ela se agarrou ao braço dele e começou a fazer aquela típica manha de criança – Eu quero ir na cachoeira! Vai, tio Roy! Leva a gente lá!

- Ta bom! Ta bom! Mas me deixem em paz por um momento, certo!

- Ê! – gritaram as crianças, em coro – Nós vamos na cachoeira!!!

- Você vai com a gente, né tia Riza?

_- Diga que não! Diga que não! Diga que não!_ – repetia a voz em sua cabeça – _Nem pense em aceitar._

Esse era o problema. Ultimamente Riza não costumava pensar muito.

- Ah...não vai dar!

- Ah, tia Riza...não seja malvada! – disse David , fazendo uma carinha de manha extremamente agradável.

- Por que você não quer ir, tia? Você não gosta da gente? – perguntou Marin

- É claro que gosto de vocês!

- Não gosta nada! – ela respondeu, emburrada – Se você gostasse da gente você ia levar a gente na cachoeira!

- Marin. Pare de tentar chantagear a Riza! – reclamou a mãe – Desculpe, Riza, mas quando essa pestinha põe uma idéia na cabeça, é difícil de tirar.

- Esta tudo bem – respondeu a loira, então ela se virou para a menina e sorriu – Então eu vou com vocês na cachoeira, certo?

Marin sorriu e correu para abraçar a tenente – Te amo, tia Riza!

David sorriu pra ela, numa copia infantil e mais fofa do sorriso sedutor de Roy. Com certeza David Mustang seria a copia do tio, quando crescesse. _- São parecidos, a não ser pelos olhos. Os olhos dele são verdes e os do Roy são pretos_

* * *

- Vamos! – as crianças estavam impacientes. Corriam pelo caminho, deixando os dois adultos pra trás.

Na noite anterior, Roy estivera ansioso para falar com ela e agora, toda aquela ansiedade dera lugar a uma insegurança desconhecida.

Ela também não estava muito cômoda caminhando ao lado dele. Fizera isso tantas vezes, tinha que controlar-se. Abriu a boca para tentar falar algo, mas acabou fechando-a sem nada dizer. Repetiu esse gesto algumas vezes e ficou impaciente por não saber o que falar. Estava tão absorta em si mesma, que se surpreendeu ao sentir que lhe tomaram a mão.

David Mustang a estava puxando pela mão enquanto sorria – Vem, tia Riza. Se você não andar mais rápido, não vamos chegar nunca!

Ela ainda olhou discretamente para Roy, que estava sendo puxado pela sobrinha, antes de se deixar levar e começar a andar mais rápido.

* * *

- Vamos mergulhar da pedra! – gritou Marin.

- Nem pensem nisso! – reclamou Roy, sentando-se no chão.

Mas de onde essas criaturas tiram tanta energia? Era o que Roy estava se perguntando. Vieram correndo por praticamente todo o caminho, subiram algumas pedras e ainda tinham energia para correr, mergulhar e apostar para ver quem nadava mais rápido. Enquanto ele estava completamente esgotado. Olhou discretamente para Riza e esfregou o rosto com força._- Pare de olhar pra ela, idiota! –_ aconselhou uma voz dentro da sua cabeça.

Parar de olha-la? Ta bom, como se isso fosse possível! – Humpf!

- O que foi? – Roy virou a cabeça para olha-la. Ela não havia se mexido, embora estivesse falando com ele.

- Nada – ele fixou sua atenção nos sobrinhos, ainda agitados, jogando água um no outro e gargalhando.

- Tio, entra na água! – gritou Marin – Brinca com a gente!

- Depois.

- Ah, depois não! – disse a menina. Ela parecia disposta a fazer de tudo para conseguir o que queria, e o que queria era brincar com o tio.

_- Viu?Todos os Mustangs são iguais. Nascem com a mesma essência._ – disse a voz na cabeça de Riza, e esta sorriu. Eram encantadores e determinados por natureza. Ela observou a menina convencer o tio a brincar com eles. Então o viu despir-se e ficou vermelha ao perceber que o olhava com desejo. Céus. Estava ficando cada vez mais tonta.

Ela os observou, em silencio, enquanto tentava manter-se raciocinando normalmente.

Que tipo de idiotice estava fazendo? Estando tão vulnerável e exposta a ele. Ao que ele provocava nela. Mas, droga, não podia deixar de admira-lo.

_- Está tão apaixonada, que começa a ficar patética!_- repetia a voz, ainda que Riza não desse importância ao que ela dizia.

Um pouco afastado dela, o pequeno Mustang a olhava intrigado – Tio Roy, você brigou com a tia Riza?

- Por que esta perguntando isso?

- Porque ela esta triste. Por que você brigou com ela, tio?

- Nós não brigamos, David – respondeu o moreno – A tia Riza só está um pouco chateada.

- Já sei! Por que você não da uma flor pra ela, tio? – sugeriu o pequeno – O papai sempre da uma flor pra mamãe quando ela está triste e ai eles se abraçam e ele diz que ama a mamãe e ela volta a ficar feliz. Faz isso também! Ai a tia Riza vai ficar feliz e vai vim brincar com agente!

Flores? Pra Riza? Certo, não parecia uma idéia tão ruim assim mas...o que ela acharia disso?

- Outra hora.

* * *

- Cansei! – exclamou Marin, jogando-se ao lado da tenente – Tia Riza, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode.

- Você vai casar com o meu tio Roy?

Riza olhou perplexa para a menina. Aquela pergunta a pegara totalmente desprevenida. E agora? O que ela ia responder?

- Que...quem te disse isso? – gaguejou ela.

- Ninguém. Mas eu pensei que você ia casar com o meu tio, porque ai eu ia poder ir na sua casa pra brincar com você!

Riza não pode evitar um sorriso. Aquela menina era tão encantadora – Não. Eu não vou me casar com o seu tio.

- Por que, tia? Você não gosta do meu tio Roy?

- Não é isso. É claro que eu gosto do seu tio Roy. Mas eu não vou me casar com ele.

- Mas a minha mamãe disse que quando duas pessoas gostam uma da outra, elas se casam. O meu tio não gosta de você?

- Eu não sei, Marin.

- Eu acho que ele gosta de você sim. E eu também gosto de você. E ai, quando você casar com o meu tio e quando você tiver bebes ai eu vou te ajudar a cuidar deles, ta bom?

Riza soltou uma gargalhada – Ta bom.

* * *

**N/A: **Okay, Okay. Veeeeeeeja. Demorei mas atualizei...e então, nao rolou barraco, ninguem morreu afogado na cachoeira e...Roy e Riza? Nao se acertaram ainda...mas do capítulo que vem nao passa! Juro! 

Eu queria muiiito responder as reviews uma por uma, mas eu estou atrasadérrima pra ir pro colégio. (São 13:30 e eu entro as 13:00) Juro que na próxima atualização eu respondo voces direitinho, como manda o figurino.

Muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo, perdoem se tiver alguns errinhos e, deixem reviews por favor!!!

Beijao pra todos vocês,

Nos vemos na próxima atualização, que, queira Deus, saia antes do mes que vem!

Lika Nightmare.

PS: Feliz Dia das Crianças. E Feliz Dia do Professor (Ps2 Colocou isso só porque é professora...U.u)


	11. 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Já era quase hora do almoço e agora os quatro, depois de passarem algumas horas na cachoeira, se preparavam pra voltar pra casa. Mas antes, David e Marin resolveram que queriam brincar só um pouquinho no parquinho que ficava no caminho de volta. Como não queria aturar a pirraça dos sobrinhos, Roy concordou.

Ela sentiu o estomago roncar e apoiou as mãos na barriga.

- Eu também estou com fome – disse Roy – Muita fome – ele acrescentou quando o estomago dele roncou também – Só espero que esses dois não resolvam demorar muito.

Riza concordou, dando um sorriso amarelo.

As crianças corriam na frente, com aquela agitação própria da idade, fazendo alarde. – Eu "vo" no balanço! – gritou Marin, correndo em direção ao brinquedo e se jogando em cima dele – Eu aposto que vou mais alto que você, David!

- Não vai não! Eu que vou mais alto! – replicou o outro pegando mais impulso para subir mais que a irmã.

Logo eles estavam entretidos na brincadeira, que logo começou a ficar mais e mais competitiva e perigosa.

- Olha! Eu consigo ficar em pé! – berrou Marin enquanto segurava a corrente e se equilibrava sem parar de se balançar. O irmão a imitou e na empolgação de se mostrar mais habilidosa que este, ela soltou as mão e exclamou travessa – Olha! Sem as mãos.

Um segundo depois, ela se desequilibrou e a gravidade fez o seu trabalho: ela caiu no chão e, antes que pudesse ter alguma reação, o balanço voltou com toda a velocidade e bateu-lhe na testa.

Ela gritou. As lagrimas brotaram com a mesma rapidez que o sangue começou a escorrer pelo rosto dela – Ai! Ta doendo! – ela exclamou, em meio a um choro soluçado. Quando Roy viu o que havia acontecido, correu até a sobrinha e a pegou no colo.

- Deixa o tio ver... – tentando afastar o cabelo para ver o machucado.

– Ta doendo! Não mexe! Ai...ai...ai...

- O que foi? – perguntou Riza, quando ele balançou a cabeça e deu um suspiro.

- Não foi nada não. Só um cortezinho... – falou para tentar acalmar Marin que chorava cada vez mais – Mas acho melhor a gente ir no hospital.

- Eu não quero ir! Eles vão...me...vão me dar inje...ção. Eu quero a minha mãe! -

- A gente vai pro hospital e lá a gente chama a sua mãe.

- Não...eu..eu não quero. Eles vão me dar injeção. Eu quero a minha mãe! Mãe! Mãe!

- O tio vai levar você no pronto-socorro que sua mãe encontra a gente lá depois. – com a garotinha no colo – Riza, você leva o David pra casa e conta o que aconteceu?

- Claro. – concordou a tenente investida no papel de tia – E pra que hospital vocês vão?

- Não...não...não! Eu não quero ir! – Marin choramingou mais um pouco.

- Só tem um na cidade. – respondeu Roy ajeitando a menina no colo. Ele não deu ouvidos para os protestos, pois sabia que logo a sobrinha pararia com eles.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Riza segurando David, que estava ali perto, pela mão – A gente se encontra mais tarde então.

Riza voltou para a casa do Mustang e encontrou com toda a família esperando por eles para começar o almoço. Ela ficou um pouco sem graça pelo que teria que contar, mas todos já ficaram na expectativa de alguma notícia ruim quando perceberam que Roy e Marin não estavam com eles.

- O que aconteceu, Riza? Cadê a minha filha? – perguntou Clarisse, abraçando de volta o filho que se agarrou às pernas da mãe, pois ainda estava um pouco assustado com o tombo da irmã.

- É uma notícia um pouco chata. Nós passamos no parque na volta para cá e a Marin caiu do balanço e machucou a testa. Não é nada sério – ela se apressou em dizer – Mas o Roy foi com ela para o hospital, porque provavelmente ela vai precisar levar alguns pontos.

- Eu vou pra lá agora. – comunicou Clarisse – Mamãe, você fica com o David pra mim e dá almoço pra ele?

- Tudo bem, filha – a senhora Mustang passou a mão na cabeça do neto num carinho rápido e o levou para a mesa.

Laura resolveu ir junto para acalmar a irmã e ter certeza de que ela chegaria bem ao hospital e Riza também acompanhou as duas porque queria ter certeza de que tudo estava bem.

A primeira coisa que Clarisse fez assim que chegou ao hospital foi, é claro, correr em direção à filha. E, antes que ela conseguisse começar o sermão, Roy escapou furtivamente do pronto-socorro.

Riza sentiu o estomago roncar mais uma vez, estava realmente morrendo de fome. Comeria qualquer coisa naquele instante. Ela olhou para Roy, que agora estava ao seu lado, encostado na parede. Ele também parecia estar com fome.

- Tem uma cafeteria no hospital. Podemos arranjar algo para comer lá – disse ele.

- Seria ótimo.

Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, silenciosamente, ela desejou ter coragem para falar com ele, mas o corredor não era o local adequado para aquele tipo de conversa. E quando eles chegaram a cafeteria e sentaram-se sobre uma mesa no quanto, ela decidiu que estava "faminta demais para agüentar uma discussão". E quando os sanduíches chegaram, ela estava "ocupada demais para falar". Não passavam de desculpas e de nada adiantaram.

- Acho que nós temos que conversar.

Riza quase se entalou com o pedaço de sanduíche. Ela tomou um grande gole de suco enquanto se preparava para o que viria.

- É... – ela disse, depois de mais um gole de suco – Temos que conversar...

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor, nao me matem!!! Eu sei que demorei pra caramba! Me perdoem! T.T

Bem, foi um pouco de sacanagem terminar o capítulo assim mas, se eu quisesse escrever a conversa deles aqui, demoraria mais um mes, entao resolvi atualizar logo.

Obrigada a todos que leem essa fic e a todos que deixam sua opinião. Valeu mesmo pessoal!

A fic já ta na reta final...ja ta acabando...e tudo mais...

Bom, Antes de terminar aqui, Agradeço imensamente a Gabi!!! Se nao fosse por voce esse capítulo REALMENTE nao teria saido. Muito obrigada! Te amo!

Então é isso ai!

Um beijo à todos,

Lika Nightmare, que vai pegar o boletim amanha e esta morrendo de nervoso por isso!


	12. Um beijo

**Capítulo 12 – **

- Se quer mesmo conversar – ela disse.

Roy passou a mão no cabelo, despenteando-os, ele lançou um olhar a ela, que estava muito mais interessada no sanduíche do que nos olhos dele. "Diga alguma coisa!" ele exclamou pra si mesmo.

- O que aconteceu ontem...bem, acho que nós dois...

- Espera um minuto – ela interrompeu – Acho que sei aonde isso vai chegar. Mas entes que você continue falando, eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

E foi ai que ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e o beijou, o deixando completamente surpreso. Até mesmo porque, de todas as mulheres que Roy conhecia, ele nunca achou que ela fosse capaz de fazer isso.

E depois disso ela se levantou, levando o sanduíche, porque afinal ela não ficaria sem seu almoço, não é mesmo? E ela nem ao menos reparou na cara cômica do moreno, com os olhos arregalados e as sobrancelhas levantadas, o queixo um pouco caído e a boca entreaberta.

- Wow...

* * *

Mas tarde naquele dia, Laura foi para a ultima prova do vestido. E como era bastante persuasiva, acabou por arrastar a tenente como companhia.

Assim que chegaram ao ateliê, foram atendidas pela gentil senhora que trabalhava ali.

-Sente-se, querida – ela disse à Riza, enquanto entrava em uma salinha junto com Laura – Já voltamos.

Riza sentou-se em um sofá, enquanto observava alguns vestidos nos mostruários. Havia alguns extremamente belos e ela se pegou imaginando-se dentro de alguns deles, se casando.

- E então, Riza? Como eu estou? – perguntou a morena, dando uma volta para mostrar o vestido.

- Ficou ótimo. – e realmente estava. Era um vestido tomara que caia, com poucos bordados; simples, mas estava perfeito.

- Laura, o que você andou comendo? – perguntou a costureira – É a segunda vez que tenho que ajustar o seu vestido desde que tirei as suas medidas. Controle esse seu apetite se quiser ter um vestido no seu casamento – ela ralhou, como sempre fazia.

- É ansiedade – respondeu a morena passando a mão distraidamente sobre o vestido.

- Quando eu me casei, fiquei uma semana comendo bem pouco...- começou a senhora, ao que Laura revirou os olhos e suspirou – Estava bem "magrinha" no dia...- ela remexeu algumas caixas, a procura de algo que as outras duas não sabiam o que era, sem deixar de falar em detalhes sobre o seu casamento.

- Ela fala sobre isso sempre que venho aqui – sussurrou Laura, assim que as duas saíram da lojinha, levando o vestido de noiva, e foram caminhando para casa. – Sempre contando o quanto seu casamento foi bonito. Acho que ela ainda não se acostumou a viver sozinha.

- Sozinha?

- É. O senhor Morodashi faleceu no ano passado. Eram casados a muito tempo e nunca tiveram filhos. – ela respirou fundo – Você pensa em ter filhos, Riza?

- Não sei – respondeu – Um dia quem sabe...

- Ah... – ela pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa, mas resolveu ficar calada.

- E você, pensa em ter filhos? – perguntou a loira.

- Claro – disse, abrindo um sorriso – Quero três. Uma menina e dois meninos.

- E já escolheu os nomes também?

- Claro que sim. Victoria, Jean e Peter.

- Você realmente já pensou em tudo, não é mesmo? – disse Riza, um pouco surpresa.

- Riza, vai me dizer que nunca se imaginou casada, com filhos e tudo mais? Nunca?

- Já, quando eu era adolescente...- respondeu – Não faço mais isso – "Mentira!" ela ouviu uma vozinha exclamar dentro de si.

- Então admite que já sonhou em se casar com o meu irmão?

- Você esta distorcendo as coisas, Laura. Não foi isso que eu disse – suspirou – Eu já disse que o seu irmão e eu não somos nada, a não ser amigos. – Não que isso fosse ruim, mas, sendo sincera consigo mesma, já fazia algum tempo que ela havia deixado de ver as coisas por esse ângulo. Mesmo que não gostasse de tocar nesse assunto.

- Mas eu continuo achando que vocês formariam um casal perfeito.

- Casal perfeito? Seu irmão e eu? Você só pode estar enlouquecendo.

- Certo – disse a morena, dando-se por vencida – Mas um dia, você vai se dar conta de que eu estou certa. Espero que esse dia não demore muito; porque se você não agarrar sua chance, vem outra e agarra no seu lugar.

**N/A: **Por favor. Não me matem!! Eu sei que o capítulo; ou melhor, isso nem tem tamanho para ser chamado de capítulo. Eu sei. Eu estou errada e so posso pedir humildimente que me perdoem pelo meu mal desempenho. Mas as coisas estao dificeis mesmo. Nao tenho tempo nem para respirar.

Gostaria de ter escrito algo melhor. Ou talvez algo que prestasse mesmo. Mas o proximo capítulo será melhor, prometo. Ja vou começar a escreve-lo.

Gente...reviiiiews...por favor.

Motivem-me! P

Umas coisinhas antes de terminar. A fic ja esta quase no fim e, se eu conseguir manter o que estou pensando, so teremos mais dois capitulos. Isso faz com que ESSE seja o Anti-penultimo.

Um beijo enorme para voces, espero que estejam bem e que posso aproveitar esse tira gosto ridiculo que eu fiz questao de postar. Favor nao enviar bombas por e-mail.

Comentarios raivosos, comentarios bonitos, elogios e ameaças de morte poderam ser enviadas ao meu e-mail.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Lika Nightmare.


	13. Eu Confesso

Capítulo 13 – Eu confesso

**Capítulo 13 – Eu confesso...**

A frase que Laura havia dito cumprira com seu propósito. Na cabeça da tenente, um eco insistente começava a dar os primeiros sinais de uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Certo, ela não pensaria mais sobre isso. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Enquanto se aproximavam da casa, por mais que Laura ainda estivesse falando sobre seu casamento, Riza não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. Depois da maluquice que havia feito na lanchonete do hospital, rezava para não encontrar com Roy tão cedo.

Mas, pelo visto, seus pedidos foram ignorados, porque, assim que se aproximaram o bastante, ela pode ver a figura do moreno sentando no parapeito da grade da varanda.

- Você está vermelha – brincou Laura, com um sorrisinho um tanto quanto sádico, no canto da boca.

Ela não pode responder. Em um segundo, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, e isso assustava. Havia chegado o momento, teriam que conversar.

Quando Laura cumprimentou o irmão e passou pela porta, Riza estava pronta para ouvir-lo chamando seu nome, no entanto, ele não disse nada. Não a chamou; não disse que precisavam conversar; nem mesmo disse um oi. Eles se encararam por um minuto e Riza sentiu suas bochechas arderem.

- Ei, Riza. – chamou Laura, parada no meio da escada – Você esta mais vermelha ainda. – ela completou, e gargalhando subiu a escada.

- Quer sentar? – ele perguntou, apontando para o banco. Ela assentiu e se sentou. Roy sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Ela ajeitou a franja. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar.

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas – ela falou – Se é isso que espera que eu faça.

- E porque eu iria esperar que me pedisse desculpa?

- Por tudo – disse, suspirando – Pelo que quase aconteceu ontem. Pelo que aconteceu hoje. Se quiser conversar comigo, melhor não esperar que me desculpe pelo que fiz.

- Não quero que me peça desculpas. – ele a interrompeu - Alias, julgava que você não se lembrava do que aconteceu ontem.

- Eu me lembro. – ela disse, deixando transparecer sua frustração.

- Esta com raiva de mim?

- Imagina – comentou, sarcástica.

- Se tivéssemos ido pra cama juntos; hoje você estaria me chamando de crápula, desgraçado, aproveitador. – ele tentou explicar.

- Não quero voltar a esse assunto. Estamos nos repetindo. – Riza fez menção de se levantar, mas Roy segurou seu pulso.

- Não estou me repetindo, apenas quero que você entenda que não quero fazer de você mais uma na lista de mulheres com quem eu já dormir. Que, por sinal é uma lista bem extensa; mas isso não vem ao caso. – ele a encarou – Riza, você é muito importante pra mim, pra que eu deixe que tudo que vivemos juntos até hoje termine por algumas horas de sexo.

Ela ficou sem fala.

- Não achei que você fosse ficar irritada; mas temi que depois de tudo, você achasse que eu me aproveitei da sua situação.

- Eu nunca pensaria isso de você, Roy – ela disse, aproximando-se mais dele – Será que não entende? – seus rostos estavam próximos, e ela sussurrou no ouvido dele – Eu gosto de você.

Se Roy pudesse ver o rosto dela, acharia engraçado. Ela estava vermelha. Muito vermelha mesmo. Não conseguia nem se mover, parecia uma adolescente, ao invés da mulher decidida que era. E ele não falava e nem fazia nada. Aquilo a deixava apreensiva. E se não fosse mútuo? E se ele não a quisesse? E se ela havia confundido as coisas? E se...? E se...?

- Roy!! – ecoou o grito, vindo da sala. E os dois se encararam encabulados com crianças que foram descobertas em meio a uma travessura – Vem aqui.

- Eu... – ele gesticulou como se dissesse que precisava ir. E ela deu um meio sorrisinho, sem conseguir encara-lo, e assim que ele saiu, ela disparou para o quarto, morrendo de vergonha.

- Mas que estupidez! – ela exclamou, jogando-se na cama – Eu não acredito que eu falei aquilo. Foi a pior burrice da minha vida!! – suspirou – Eu me odeio!

Mal ela havia acabado de se lamentar, ouviu batidas insistentes na porta. Lutou mentalmente contra o principio de esperança de que fosse Roy quem estava do outro lado, mas a esperança morreu quando ouviu a voz, um tanto quanto agitada de Laura do outro lado da porta – Ei Riza, posso entrar?

- Claro – respondeu sem animo.

- Por que está com essa cara? – perguntou a morena, sentando-se na beirada da cama e fitando a amiga – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada. Nada de mais, Laura – disse Riza – O que deseja?

- Como assim, o que desejo? – Falou a morena – Não te disse que eu e você íamos sair para beber hoje?

- Laura, passou pela sua cabecinha de alfinete que estamos na véspera do seu casamento?

- Meu casamento é depois de amanha – retrucou Laura, frisando as palavras – E ressaca se cura em um dia! – ela deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu sei que ressaca se cura em um dia, e pra mim não faz diferença se eu ficar bêbada hoje, afinal quem vai passar o dia inteiro correndo de um lado para o outro amanha é você!

- Não seja estraga prazeres, Riza! Eu só quero sair um pouco, beber alguns drinques, me divertir...ah, vamos, talvez você encontre um rapaz gostoso por lá, vá para a cama com ele e libere toda essa sua tensão sexual!

- Tensão sexual? – repetiu a loira, arqueando a sobrancelha – Ir pra cama com um desconhecido? Você não está no seu juízo perfeito, ou está?

- Não seja boba, é só brincadeira! Eu sei que você não é dessas que vão para a cama com qualquer um. E sei disso porque, se não fosse assim, o meu irmão não estaria tão apaixonado por você.

- Lá vem você com essas suas idéias sobre Roy e eu – reclamou Riza, levantando-se da cama.

- É verdade, Riza. É a mais pura verdade. Acho que só você não percebe o quanto ele gosta de você. E é recíproco. Não pense que eu não vi como você olhou para ele hoje, quando estávamos chegando – Laura disse, antes que Riza pudesse argumentar – Sei que estou lhe enchendo a paciência, mas sinto que se não esclarecer as coisas, vocês não vão se acertar tão cedo.

- É verdade...você está enchendo a minha paciência – e Laura gargalhou – Mas acho que posso suporta-la.

- Que bom – disse a morena, se espreguiçando – Agora vamos ao que interessa. Vamos sair! E eu não aceito que você diga não a mim!

- Não podemos fazer isso em um outro dia? Acho que não vou ser uma boa companhia hoje.

- É, 'to vendo...você está praticamente me obrigando a ir acompanhada da Hannah. Sabe a Hannah? - o rosto de Riza mudou – É, aquela ruiva que da em cima do meu irmão, descaradamente, mas que no momento é a única companhia solteira da qual disponho.

- Esse tipo de chantagem não vai funcionar comigo... – disse a loira.

- Isso não é chantagem – Laura retrucou, sorrindo e saiu do quarto.

- Começo a achar que ela não é normal – comentou para si mesma – Alias, tenho certeza de que ela não é normal.

* * *

**N/A: **Pois é, era pra terminar nesse capítulo, mas nao consegui me conter. Sei que tem gente morrendo de curiosidade para ver o ultimo capítulo, mas vao ter que esperar mais um pouco. Eu agradeço de coração a todos que estoa deixando reviews, e a todos que leem tambem. Fico muito feliz quando releio as reviews que voces deixaram, embora seja displicente em responde-las.

O que posso falar sobre esse capítulo? Uma declaração da parte da Riza, sem resposta do Roy...pois é, pois é...a vida é estranha. (E eu sou mais ainda)

Droga, odeio esquecer o que eu ia escrever aqui...acho que o vestibular me deixou insana...tenho certeza.

Espero as reviews, e realmente desejo que voces nao me matem por esse capítulo, o qual eu realmente nao gostei.

Um beijo imenso a todos que apreciam ler essa fic,

Lika Nightmare.


	14. O Casamento part 1

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiramente eu devo dois pedidos de desculpas a todos. O primeiro diz respeito ao tempo que fiquei sem atualizar a fics. O segundo diz respeito ao fato de que, ao contrário do que eu disse, esse não é o último capítulo. Não porque eu quis, mas pelo fato de que o capítulo está muito longo, e eu estou bloqueada para finaliza-lo. O faria a fic atrasar mais um mês no mínimo. Agora aproveitem. Nos falamos depois!

**Capítulo 14 – O Casamento part 1.**

- Como foi que eu deixei você me convencer a vir? – Riza questionou a morena pela décima vez desde que haviam saído de casa. Na confusão de se arrumar para sair e satisfazer ao desejo de farra de Laura, nem ao menos tivera tempo de falar com Roy. De desfazer a burrice que havia feito.

- Não reclama. A noite vai ser ótima – disse Laura.

Não foi ótima, mas ao menos foi cômica.

O bar no qual Laura estava doida para ir estava lotado. Muita gente, música alta e um péssimo atendimento. Havia um loiro usando uma calça brega que cismara em dar em cima da "futuramente casada" Laura Mustang, o que fez a moça, depois de três garrafas de cerveja, ter um crise incontrolável de riso. Havia um moreno que fazia Anya suspirar, entre um gole e outro coisas como "Ah, se eu não fosse uma mulher casada".

Clarisse ligara para casa umas vinte vezes e só parou quando, depois do enésimo telefonema, o marido assegurara que, caso ela tornasse a ligar, ele sumiria do mapa junto com as crianças.

Anya ligou duas vezes para casar e como o marido não atendera, começou a achar que ele a estava traindo. Descontou sua fúria na bebida. Mais tarde, exatamente depois de seis whiskys, cinco tequilas duplas e quatro garrafas de cerveja, o marido retornou a ligação, explicando que estava dormindo e por isso não atendera.

Ela não acreditou na desculpa do marido e culpou o fato de ter cobiçado o tal moreno do bar.

Riana não ligou para a casa, mas em compensação o marido aparecera na porta do bar duas horas depois que elas haviam chegado e, depois de uma discussão com berros de "Você me sufoca" e "Você precisa começar a me dizer aonde vai" eles finalmente foram embora. Ele aliviado. Ela contrariada por ainda não ter ingerido a quantidade de álcool que pretendia ingerir.

- Um brinde ao casamento – disse Clarisse, um pouco mais alto do que o costume – É uma droga, mas você vai adorar!

Brindaram.

- Agora só falta casar a Riza! – disse Anya, gargalhando.

- O noivo a gente já tem – provocou Laura – Alias, no que que você e meu irmão estavam falando hoje à tarde? – disse, quase sussurrando, aproveitando o momento em que Anya saiu para buscar bebidas e Clarisse estava distraída olhando pelo bar.

- Nada de mais – respondeu, e antes que Laura começasse a especular sobre o assunto, disse levantando seu copo – Um brinde à ressaca colossal que você vai ter amanha!

- Você também – disse Laura.

- Eu, não – sorriu, amostrando o copo – Isso não tem álcool.

- Não tem graça nenhuma sair para uma despedida de solteiro com uma pessoa que não bebe – reclamou Clarisse, bebendo de um gole só todo seu copo de whisky.

- Por que não está bebendo? – perguntou Laura.

- É pra me prevenir de uma coisa...mas deixa esse assunto pra lá!

- Olha, drinks coloridos! – disse Anya, voltando com quatro copos com um liquido azul.

Brindaram mais uma vez – A Riza não esta bebendo – falou Laura, passando a mão sobre o copo da loira – Por isso farei o favor de beber a parte dela – e tomou em um gole só.

- Vou pedir mais alguns... – disse Clarisse, chamando o barman com um sinal.

- O que vão querer? – elas não puderam deixar de babar. Era um homem alto, devia ter quase 1,90 m. Tinha cabelo castanho claro e uma pele que parecia muito macia, olhos castanhos, ou melhor, cor de mel.

- Um Beijo na boca¹ – disse Anya.

- Um Sexo na Praia² - disse Clarisse.

- Orgasmos múltiplos³ - disse Laura.

- E você? – perguntou ele, virando para Riza.

- Ah...nada.

Quando ele se afastou, Laura reclamou em voz alta – Eu te odeio, Riza.Você destruiu o clima.

- Destruí o clima? O que você queria que eu respondesse?

- Não sei. Talvez um "Me pega, me joga na parede e me chama de tachinha"

- Isso é uma bebida?

- Riza, você é louca? Você é cega, ou o que? Você viu o homem? Você viu a categoria da criatura? Nossa, com um daqueles eu vou.- disse Laura, animadamente – Aquele homem deve ser muito bom, se é que você me entende.

- Você devia falar com ele – aconselhou Anya – Por que não aproveita o momento? – disse então, indicando com a cabeça quando o Barman vinha na direção da mesa delas.

* * *

- Foi a pior noite da minha vida – reclamou Riza para uma Laura completamente bêbada – Graças a você!

- Ah...naa me culp(Não me culpe)! – disse enrolando as letras, sorrindo. Ela estava escorada contra o corpo de Riza para que não caísse enquanto a loira abria a porta da casa – Su..give...de pegado uuu bu...nitu (Você devia ter pegado o bonito).

- Eu não consigo entender nada do que você está falando. Alias, não fala nada. Você vai direto para um bom banho gelado e amanha vai estar com tanta dor de cabeça que não vai querer beber por um bom tempo.

Laura gargalhou. Depois de abrir a porta, entrar e trancar a porta novamente, as duas começaram a subir. Era difícil manter-se em pé quando todo o corpo da morena seguia a gravidade e tendia a cair. E no final foi o que aconteceu, desequilibraram-se e caíram. Riza de costas para a escada, com Laura de bruços, sobre ela e quase adormecida.

- Escandalosas – disse Roy, aparecendo no topo da escada, segurando-se para não rir da situação.

- Eu agradeceria se você ajudasse aqui – ela disse. Estava irritada demais para se lembrar que deveria estar com vergonha dele.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a se por de pé, depois pegou a irmã no colo – Ela precisa de um bom banho gelado, depois uma xícara de café sem açúcar e, amanha de manha, muita água.

Por um momento Riza ficou surpresa, mas depois se lembrou de que aquele era Roy Mustang, especialista em ressacas.

- O que ela bebeu? – perguntou ele, sentando a irmã em cima do sanitário.

- Cerveja, whisky, tequila, mais cerveja, alguns drinks coloridos...

- E você, bebeu o que?

- Nada.

- Que pena – disse, e rapidamente emendou – Bom, vamos coloca-la de baixo do chuveiro.

- Eu seguro ela – disse a loira, tirando a jaqueta e a bota que Laura emprestara, ficando apenas com a saia preta que ia até os pés, com uma fenda de cada lado da perna e a blusa, também preta. Ela entrou no boxe junto com a morena, ligando o chuveiro logo depois.

- Ahhh – as duas reclamaram juntas. Roy sorriu.

Depois de um longo banho frio, Laura estava um pouco menos bêbada, ele a pos novamente sentada sobre o sanitário, enquanto Riza desligava o chuveiro.

- Pronto – Riza suspirou, tremendo de frio. Roy não pode evitar olhar rapidamente para a blusa dela e, consequentemente para os seus seios. – Roy – reclamou, assim que se deu conta do que ele estava fazendo.

- Desculpe. Desculpe.

Ele não podia deixar de notar o modo como a roupa grudara no corpo dela. Não podia deixar de notar como alguns fios de cabelo, molhados, grudavam sobre o rosto dela. Ele poderia dizer que ela ficara ainda mais desejável naquele estado. Chamou-se de pervertido mentalmente. O fato de ela ter dito que sentia algo por ele não dava-lhe o direito de querer agarra-la e fazer amor com ela até perder os sentidos.

- Roy? Está me ouvindo? – ela perguntou intrigada.

- Ah, desculpe eu...estava pensando.

- Ah...

Silencio. ele ia dizer algo quando Laura escorregou do sanitário para o chão, caindo na gargalhada logo após.

- Acho melhor colocar essa anormal na cama – ponderou.

- E como é que ela vai dormir com a roupa molhada? – ela questionou, ajudando o moreno a manter a irmã sentada e em silencio.

Riza acabou recebendo a tarefa de colocar um pijama em Laura, o que não foi tão difícil como ela imaginara. A morena estava bêbada, mas muito suscetível à seguir ordens. Depois de finalmente coloca-la para dormir, Riza deixou o quarto da morena para finalmente tirar sua roupa, que estava molhada, colocar uma camisola e dormir.

* * *

Ela acordou sem vontade de sair da cama mas considerou que era melhor sair, assim que ouvir os berros desesperados de Laura. Quando desceu as escadas, encontrou a morena a beira de um ataque ao telefone. Aparentemente a dona do buffet se enganara e trouxera flores amarelas ao invés das delicadas flores lilases que Laura escolhera dois meses antes.

Depois de gritar uma ameaça à dona do buffet, Laura bateu o telefone e caiu no choro – Vai dar tudo errado! É a maldição dos Mustangs!!

- Maldição dos Mustangs? – disse Riza, curiosa – Que maldição?

- É uma bobagem que a Laura pos na cabeça, querida – disse a senhora Mustang – Ela insiste em dizer que em todo casamento Mustang algo dá errado.

- E você vai dizer que não é verdade? – disse a morena, entre um soluço e outro – Quando Anya se casou, ela decidiu fazer a festa ao ar livre. Quando entramos na igreja para o padre celebrar a cerimônia, caiu uma chuva tão forte que estragou todo o buffet. Quando Clarisse se casou, a mãe do noivo desapareceu, foram encontra-la duas horas mais tarde, agarrada com um tio nosso. Quando Riana se casou, ela estava tão bêbada da noite anterior que demorou quatro horas para chegar à igreja. Por isso o marido dela tem medo que ela desapareça.

- Laura, isso é pura bobagem! – reclamou Helena.

- Não é bobagem – gritou Laura. – É a mais pura verdade! E o meu casamento vai ser um fiasco também! – nesse momento ela voltou a chorar – Ah! Tudo ta dando errado!

- Acalme-se, Laura! – disse Helena, acariciando a cabeça da filha enquanto essa agarrava-se à cintura da mãe em desespero – Nem tudo está perdido, meu amor!

- Mas e se alguma coisa der errado? – perguntou, fazendo manha- E se ele desistir? E se ele desistir e me deixar sozinha na igreja? – então soltou-se subitamente da mãe, agarrando o telefone – Preciso falar com ele. Tenho que falar com ele agora.

- Falar o que com o Joseph, Laura? Santa paciência, deixe-o em paz – ralhou Helena. Ela tomou o fone das mãos da filha e recolocou no gancho.

- Mas mamãe, eu preciso saber se ele vai desistir. Eu preciso ouvir ele dizer que não vai em deixar sozinha na frente de toda aquela gente.

- "Aquela gente" é a sua família. E o seu futuro marido não vai te largar no altar – disse Clarisse. Ela havia acabado de chegar, há tempo de ouvir a ultima frase da irmão – Francamente, Laura, não dá para acreditar que você ainda esteja com aquela estúpida idéia da tal "Maldição dos Mustangs".

- Dê um jeito de tirar isso da cabeça da sua irmã! – a senhora Mustang disse – Vou estar na cozinha, porque alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa nessa casa.

Um minuto depois o telefone tocou. Era a Tia Pammy. Aparentemente ela havia descoberto que Laura tivera a idéia de escolher Roy e Riza como seus padrinhos e ficara extremamente irritada. Laura pediu para que a mãe acalmasse a tia e então Helena teve de ouvir as reclamações da cunhada.

- Pam, foi um mal entendido... – começou Helena, mas Laura não deixou que ela continuasse.

- Não foi um mal entendido!! Não quero aquela velha depravada como minha madrinha de casamento. Ela dá má sorte!

- Quem é a velha depravada? – perguntou o Sr Mustang, aparecendo de repente.

- Ninguém papai – Laura apressou-se em responder.

Pam se esguelava do outro lado da linha. Ela havia ouvido tudo que Laura dissera e queria dizer poucas e boas para aquela fedelha que se achava gente.

- Controle a sua irmã, Henry – Helena passou o telefone para o marido – Controle ela antes que eu a proíba de vir ao casamento.

- Escute, Pam. Pare com essa infantilidade. Laura tem o direito de escolher seus padrinhos de casamento... – ele fez uma pausa e depois disse a esposa – Ela diz que você não soube passar o valor da família aos nossos filhos.

- Sua.. – e tomando o telefone do marido, gritou – VELHA DEPRAVADA. QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA DIZER QUE EU NÃO EDUQUEI MEUS FILHOS BEM? NÃO É A MINHA FILHA QUE DEU O GOLPE DA BARRIGA! – e bateu o telefone antes de ouvir a resposta.

Riza assistia ao espetáculo calada. Ela estava perplexa com as atitudes de todos ali.

- Por que toda essa gritaria logo de manha? – perguntou Roy, descendo calmamente as escadas.

- Porque hoje é meu casamento, seu estúpido! E trocaram as minhas flores. E meu noivo provavelmente vai me largar no altar. E a tia Pamella acha que deve ser a madrinha do meu casamento...

- A tia Pamella? A incrivelmente-velha-e-depravada Pam?

- A própria.

- Diga que ela não vem à festa! Por favor, diga que não a convidou.

- Ela vem sim. Ela é parte da família – disse Henry, apertando as temporas.

- Mantenham-na longe de mim!

- Era ela que tinha mania de apertar a sua... – começou Clarisse, ao que Roy prontamento cortou, respondendo.

- Era ela sim. Por isso, tenham certeza de que ela se sentará o mais longe possível da minha pessoa. Não quero reviver os anos difíceis da minha infância.

Assim que ele terminou de falar o telefone tocou novamente. Ele atendeu – Sim, é daqui. Um momento – estendeu o telefone à mãe – É da delegacia. Tia Rach foi presa, outra vez.

- Ah, o azar está se instalando – gritou Laura enquanto corria escada acima. Clarisse e Riza foram atrás da morena.

- Escute, quem é Rach? – perguntou Riza.

- Rach? A sempre-bebada-e-cabeça-de-vento Rachel. Ela é a irmã mais nova da minha mãe. Um pouco doidinha, confesso, mas uma ótima pessoa.

- Vocês apelidam todos os seus parentes?

- Quase todos. Temos alguns em especial, geralmente são os parentes do meu pai. Como a sempre-frigida-Margareth e sua querida filha, a eternamente-promíscua Beatriz, minha tia e minha prima. Temos ainda meu primo, Julian, o Vil e sua irmã gêmea, Julliene, a pretensiosa.

- Parece um família divertida.

- E é, se você gosta de barracos de manha cedo, é claro – disse Clarisse rindo.

As duas entraram no quarto de Laura. Ela estava deitada sobre a cama, ainda chorando.

- Não chore, Laura. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. E isso seria um desastre – disse a irmã, sentando-se ao lado dela. Clarisse sacudiu a irmã para tentar anima-la – Vamos, você precisa ir ao salão, fazer a maquiagem, cuidar desse cabelo, fazer as unhas...

- Não, eu não posso. Eu preciso dar um jeito na burrice que aquela mulherzinha acéfala fez – suspirou Laura.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso para você – disse Riza.

- Sério? – e Riza podia jurar que viu os olhos da morena brilharem como olhos de gatinhos indefesos – Ah, obrigada! – disse, abraçando as duas com força.

- Laura, não respiro!

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, agora que ja leram o capítulo, espero as reviews para que voces me digam o que acharam. E sobre os drinks com nomes sugestivos, eles realmente existem, a não ser o "Orgasmos Múltiplos" o qual não encontrei evidencias de sua existencia. whatever.

Mais um vez, perdoem-me.

Beijos,

Lika Nightmare, ado-aado-cada-um-no-seu-quadrado.


End file.
